My Little Twiley
by Power Master
Summary: Inspired by both JusSonic's 'My Little Mane Six' and 'My Little Dashie', a struggled 21-years-old adult Jake encountered and found the mysterious yet familiar young unicorn neared to his family's home. But how much suffers and pains will he gets when it was time for Twilight Sparkle to learn her origin and leave in returning home? What decision will he make for her?
1. The Encounter

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

_I know what you all are thinking. **'This is going to be boring and cheesy story because it was inspired by the same story. We know how the story goes. So, don't tell me again'.** Yes... Perhaps, it is or not. It was indeed the same story I read and heard from. But this will be a darker tone than you imagine. Let's start with the origin..._

My name is Jake Wong. I was born on Malaysia, the united country of Malays, Chinese, Indians and some race that lived in this country since 14th Century and Malaysia's Independence Day.

The 21-years-old Chinese Boy with his black spiky hair dressed in his black Transformers T-Shirt and short pants was typing on his laptop in creating and working on his Fanfiction Stories and even had his Digital Drawing. He looked up and gave a deep sigh of annoyance.

_Was I proud of my own country? Here's the honest truth... I was never been proud or cared about my country. I never truly like my home or anything that truly impress or interest me to fight for. Do you know why? It was sucks and stupid ideal and concept I ever seen or heard._

Because of Malaysia's dark history, I became very antisocial-like, serious and never care of what I seen or heard. Everything I saw and heard of... there was no truth but lies. My home may had been freed from British's Grasp and gained both Independence and Freedom, all races in one country stood and united as one. But in reality of my understanding and observation on history and community in Modern Days, we're individual races of our own since the beginning of our Independence Day. The government was full of Malays but corrupted while more crimes continued raging on throughout years. We had never been united, despite some of races work and help each other out...

He read the history books about Malaysia. He looked around of his surrounding as he watched some people of Malaysia argued and bickered at each other. He sometimes watched the news or read newspaper about the Malaysia, which was mostly bad and never been good such as drug addicts, murdering case, education, prisoners and more; despite some good intention like archaeologist findings, students' or people's talents to show and a few more. He huffed and scoffed. He turned the television off or threw the newspaper down.

_So everything I saw and heard of... It was all a lie. In Malaysia, we were never truly been together and united as one. We were all in delusions. We were all trapped in dreams of unity. We were all trapped in this stupid ideal of unity. But not me, I was freed from it because... I never believe in it. This country... is the failure and worthless._

Enough of that stupid history. It's just a history that can never change for the right. As for me, I wasn't like anyone. I wasn't very smart, strong or great man because... I have no purpose or idea of what I'm actually doing.

The 7-years-old boy was playing with his elder and younger sister, and sometimes even his cousin in playing some games such as hide-n-seek, Lantern Festival, Playstation2, playing poker games, watching the television and more. He was happy during that time.

When came to school, he was sleeping during the class or trying his best to listen to his teachers. He was full of annoyance, angry and upset before slamming his head on the books hard. While his teachers continued teaching, he took the paper or notebook out and drew the cartoons on it.

_From my childhood, I had my great and fun time with my family and friends for holidays and public ones. But that time was gone when I start the school. I never liked going to school and especially going to stupid Chinese School. This is something I don't understand why my parents do it when they know I don't understand or very seldom to speak it. That time was filled with nonsense and stupid because of the homework and studies I had to face. My family never explained to me about it because all I get was scolding and punishing for not studying hard in these studies. But because of different language than English, I failed everything including UPSR._

After that stupid UPSR, I was supposed to have my own Secondary Standard to do. But I have to tell you something about me, I used to be very friendly and childish. But again, like my childhood; it was destroyed and gone by my enemies and bullies from that school.

He suffered lots of problems when he entered Sri Garden for his Secondary Standards. Some students he met smiled gently and comfortably as they showed him around the school. His bag got soaked and wet by the water bottle. They punched on his face very hard. They also made terrible insults and mocks on him. He growled in anger as he punched on their faces and chests very hard and painful. Both him and his bullies fight very hard whenever they tried to bully, make fun of him, tortured and insulting him.

_When I first began my Form One, all I want is to make friends. And what I get in return? Bullies! Betrayal! Tortured! But instead of grieve over my loss, I was pleased with it because I know what this world was all about. There was no such thing called Friendship because all they did was leave you behind or take advantage of you. With new gifts I received, I had anger, hatred, rage, tempered and darkness. I cared less for any of my friends I had made. I had one purpose of doing this: passed the exams and doesn't matter if you understand them or not because at the very end, they were meaningless and stupid. And I did._

2006 - 2014 had passed, Jake struggled in studying on his studies in hopes of finishing and completing his homework and exams, and even from both Form 5's SPM and Diploma in Mass Communication from 2012 till 2014's March. It was painful and annoyance for him to handle as he had no heart and caring for what he was doing. None had matters to him. They were none had interest him well since he started his studies from Secondary Standards.

_I had taken college because of my family asked me to, not my career. I have no knowledge of what I want or what kind of career I wanted. I just take any job to do, based of what I really can do. I just do it. That's right. All I did was just do it, don't care if there was difficulties or to understand nothing. Because in the very end... it was all for nothing but freedom. Everything changed but my purpose remained the same: just do it..._

All my life I had known was betrayal and deception from my stupid country. I believe in nothing. There is no concepts or ideals of unity, friendship or loving because there was no such thing. I have no purpose of living in the Reality. I never care or think about it. But the only people I can trust were my family and those who were kind and okay with me since I started my studies or my job; either Malays, Chinese or Indians. I loved my family so much and especially my father since he understood and helped me very much as I did for him and the rest.

I'm one man not taking easy for resting form what I had or needed to do, despite not showing my true talents to the world. And I hate my own name very much.

Jake watched the cartoon or anime from both televisions and online laptop. He smiled happily as his eyes widened in happiness and smiled sometimes. Some were enjoyable and memorable. Others were pained and saddest.

But be damn sure that there is one part of me had never departed since my childhood: my love and passion for cartoons and anime. Since the day I watched the tapes of live-action films, cartoons, heroes and superheroes; I was both obsessed and respective of them so much. And I even admire their drawings and arts. Even years had passed, my likeness for them lived on and despite studying or working. And of course, I too play the games but lost interested because of time, so I watched them from the online.

Jake typed the stories about _**Transformers **_and **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**, and even drawing some of the characters: fan arts, posters or characters.

_And so... I began my drawing on the arts of cartoons and anime, and even I had my own thoughts of writing them down. With Digital Art came to Modern Days, I began to learn and like it as well as getting the proper training of drawing. It went well..._

I've been doing that since my childhood. And so far the only shows, movies and series I had interested were **Transformers, Lord of the Rings, Kingdom Hearts, G.I. Joe, Dynasty Warriors/Three Kingdoms, Star Wars, Documentary about interested event, histories and movie-making**, and more that involved action and adventure from sci-fiction, fantasy and more. But as long as they don't talk garbage; stupid jokes like **Simpsons, Family Guy, Regular Show, Chowder, Adventure Time** and more garbage funny shows; or making plots upside down like **Harry Potter**.

In 2004 or 2005, I start reading the fanfiction, but only that connects to the series or something interest me about it like **JusSonic's **or **MewTora17's MLP Stories, Digimon Adventures, Kingdom Hearts Crossover** and some more of them that I watched from the TV, Movies and Series. I sometimes loved the best couples that were truly meant to be like **Sam-Mikaela from Transformers**;** Korra-Mako from Legend of Korra**;** Tai-Sora from Digimon**; **Ash-Dawn from Pokemon** and some more but they were falling down because of directors or animators changed or focused them on some relationships with someone else I think it's not good..

When watching My Little Pony: Friendship if Magic, Nigel watched and seen what Twilight Sparkle had been doing throughout her adventures and journey with her friends and family, and even fighting with her enemies such as Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Tirek. He smiled in impressed and happy in watching the show and the character...

_There is one I truly admire, even though I told you before. **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **was the one I truly admire and especially its characters. There was one I truly admire and loved with so much. Her name was **Twilight Sparkle**. She maybe the geek for everyone to think of, but deep down: she was so special for greater things because of her kindness, determination, self-sacrificed and love for family and friends._

And I was right till Season Three and Four Finale. She inspired me so much. She was a great pony. But there was something else, I felt connected to her. She reminded me of myself for being lonely and not having time with making friends before Mane Five from Ponyville. And somehow, I really wish I could meet her in person or pony. I truly wish I could meet her...

* * *

><p><em>15 September 2014...<em>

It was late evening about 5pm. I was driving my latest car called black KIA Car since my last one was... old and sometimes 'problem'. Upon reaching to his home of Alam Damai, I came out from my car. I was dressed in his long sleeved purple shirt and long black pants since he had his first and permanent job for High N Lubricant Sdn Bhd than temporary jobs like internship for Trifecta Collective and part timer for Popular Book Fest Retail Assistant. And like everyday usual, he came home and take a shower for a while before he dressed in my grayish T-Shirt and navy pajamas pants.

"Hey Gor," The soft yet tomboyish voice spoke. I turned and found my younger sister about 17-years-old came out from her room; dressed in pajamas. My younger sister was Lin. She smiled, "got WhatsAp message from Ah Chi?"

"Yeah, I did," I responded, "She's buying Subway Sandwich for dinner. I got it. We just need to wait for her."

"Yeah..."

It was usually that Ng's Family Maid or Kakak (Malay is for elder sister but Malaysia used the term because they were the maids) cook dinner for all of us. But... she ran away on last Sunday. Damn her. Despite her annoying and nonsense talking and argument, she was a good friend to my family. And somehow, I wish she didn't ran away. But as the Human, we must respect each other's freedom. This is not the master or slave thing.

I turned and headed to downstairs. I headed to my small table as I set my laptop up. After the work was done from my Graphic Designer office, I started or continued my story of Transformers and My Little Pony while at the same time, he was watching the movies, cartoons, animes or stories while

'I usually don't write the stories and post them on internet because... I wasn't sure if there were some people like it or not. But I do know one thing. I had to try. If I want to become the best storywriter or comic-writer, I had to test my skills and get the good results.'

'Ever since I got involved myself in giving suggestion to JusSonic for his MLP Fanfiction Stories, I slowly got myself out from small box in writing my own FanFiction. Not only just 'My Little Pony' for connection to his stories but also writing Transformers Prime Origins and Prequels, and even my own My Little Pony version for nearly a year. I was truly inspired and fired up.'

'And I was proud of myself that they had come true. In Deviantart, I earned JusSonic and his friends' respect for the story connection to his with my most of Mystic Pony Characters. Sometimes, I had some difficulties with VISION-KING about Grimmore being the terrified and powerful villain. I was so pissed off by his rude comments and scolds. Somehow, he just couldn't take it while JusSonic can for his OC.

But in , my own My Little Pony Version gained 10 favorites and 9 followers while Transformers Prime I: Rise of the Prime gained 9 favorites and 7 followers. Both My Version of them got some good response and fans to like. I had one follower to like my work. Her name is MewTora17. I don't know her real name, but I'm proud to have a Number One Fan in liking my OC: Shadow Dragon.'

'Either way, I'm just glad that I got some results of how my stories goes. After all, I was almost good and best at writing stories. And even I learned about proper drawing from my art center for both my artwork and out-course learning. Despite the problems from Malaysia, I'm still okay and proud in doing these works through internet. But... I really wish I could make my dream come true. Not only the movies and series I wanted to write and talk about, but also my own..."

**_BARK! _**I yelped in shock as he got jumped up from his seat. He heard some dog's barking and growling in anger and rage. I groaned in annoyance.

'Patch again! Patch was my elder sister's pet, and something I really hate it at first when I was a boy. But I cam to respect and like him because I fed him, I pat him and I took him out for the walk, but I didn't like his aggressive attitude when he encountered some troublemakers, dogs or cats. But what can I do? He's just a dog.

So, maybe it was that stupid people, dogs or cats again. They would probably go away while Patch barked at them for two to seven times. So, I ignored him.'

After four times Patch had barked, he continued growling and barking. It was more than seven times than I remembered. That never happen before.

"Gor," My sister called again. I turned and found her coming down the stairs, with her worry and concern looks. She asked, "What's wrong with Patch?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I honestly don't know. But I'll check it up."

* * *

><p>And, so I did. I exited the house and checked on my family's dog: Patch. He was a white wolf-like dog with brown spot on his back and spiral tail-like. He was growling and glaring at somewhere of my mother's gardens. I went and checked on him as I tried to call and calm him down but he ignore me. When ignoring me, he continued barking at something or someone.<p>

I had my eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. I really hate his barking. I opened the gate with my keys, just in case. And I even take the pole. So, I went to my mother's garden to check out. As I approached to it, the bushes shaken very hard. I was shaken in fear and worry. Something was in there! And I don't really like it very much!

I was hoping it was that stupid cat to scare off since they're easy to deal with. As I approached to my mother's garden, I was readied to scare the cat off. But instead of scaring, I just went and check on the bush by looking over it. By the time I did, I was in deep shock and surprise. I saw the frightening and scared little lavender unicorn filly with dark navy mane and tail with the strips of purple and red.

"What the-?" I asked in shock and surprise, "Twilight... Sparkle?!"

Twilight looked up as she glanced at me with the sound of whimpering. Her legs and body shaken in fear and worry. I know that look very well. It's the sign and sound of fear. She must have think of me as killer or murderer since I hold the pole. As soon as I put it down gently, I squatted down and looked at her.

I hushed with its gesture of my right hand while showing my little smile, "It's okay, Twilight. You don't have to be afraid of me..."

Twilight continued to whimpered. I can't blame her for not trusting or believing in me about me not hurting her. It's simple really. I wasn't really an animal lover or a happy person. And not to mention, I wasn't much of social person-type. But it didn't mean I can't try.

"Listen to me, Twilight, I'm not going to hurt you. You have to trust me," I said calmly. Twilight remained scared and reluctant. I tried again, with my right hand in front of me with my gentle smile, "I promise you I won't hurt you. You have to try..."

Twilight thought for the moment. Reluctant and feared of what she can do, she looked down with her fears and concerns. I was in shock and upset. She still thought of me a monster. I was about to stand up. I felt something on my hand. I looked on my hand. I was in shock and surprise. It belonged to Twilight Sparkle. Did she...?

I shook my head gently. I gently put my left hand on her tummy. I lifted her up. She shaken her hooves very hard in fear before I gently rocked her on my hands like holding the baby. Not sure if that really works.

A moment had passed, Twilight gently and slowly stopped her struggling as she looked amaze and surprise like she was happy... She smiled gently and looked at me. I smiled back at her. She out her head against my right shoulder. She gently nuzzled on mine. I was shock and surprise. I think she trust me. She must have think me as... a friend. That's good enough.

I felt her body and even her mane. I was in shock and surprise of it, "Wow... This... this is unbelievable... I read some story about it, but I'd never thought it was possible." Twilight looked at me with her surprise and shock looks. I spoke, "It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you. You will be fine and especially with my family."

**"GOR!"** Lin cried.

Twilight yelped in frightened as had her head pushed underneath my hand before I yelped. I turned to my back. I found my sister came towards me.

Lin gasped in shock and surprise, "What is that?!"

"It's okay, Lin. It's okay. She's a friend," I calmly said to her. I turned to Twilight, "It's okay, Twilight. That's Lynnette or Lyn if you want to call her. She's my sister and your... new friend..."

Twilight looked at Lin, who smiled at her back. She smiled back as well. Lyn turned to me.

"What... is going on?!" Lin asked me.

I took a deep breath before smiled uneasily, "Crazy dream to have..."

It looks like I'm gonna had some explaining to do. And I had the crazy feeling that my family will be crazy and nuts about it.

* * *

><p>And so I took her in and meet up with the rest of my family. As soon as they come home back; my father, mother and elder sister were in deep shock and surprise about it. At first they gone a little bit crazy, for the moment had passed they were calm down due to Twilight being scared and frightened by their agony and fears. And so they had manage to calm her down that they were not here to harm her.<p>

As soon as she was convinced, Twilight had calmed down from my family's crazy and worry expression. My older sister, June; gave the Subway Sandwich Tuna, but no meats since horse or pony don't eat them. As Twilight ate the sandwich, my family and I had private discussion. I was glad that she was still young as two-years-old.

My elder sister was June Wong the 24-years-old adult sister with long brown hair dressed in her casual dress: purple T-shirt and short black pants, my mother was Dory Wong in 50s with short brown hair was in her black pajamas suit, and my father Richard the 57-years-old man with bald dressed with blue pajamas shorts. All five of us were discussing and talking about her. I explained about Twilight Sparkle; as who and what she was...

"Nigel, are you sure," Dory asked in worry, "I know that cartoons and movies are just for entertainment but this... this thing... How can you be certain it's real? It's... it's impossible."

"I know it's hard to believe. But it's too real-lah. That's her alright. That's Twilight Sparkle," I explained, "like all of you, how she gets here? That's one thing I want to know."

"Yeah lah... And I thought Looney Tunes can do that," Lin said in surprise.

"So, okay... We know who or what she was, but what are we going to do with her," Richard asked in worry, "I mean... We can hand her over to the government. I don't believe that a unicorn like her could actually exist in this world. It's... It's just impossible. She was folktale."

"No, Papi!" I denied in against the idea. My family turned and looked at me. I spoke, "Don't. She doesn't know much about Malaysia. And I don't think she would like this place very much. And there is no way that the government can control her. She was just a baby like Patch."

"So, you want to keep her here? You can't be serious. I thought you don't like animals so much. Son, you have to grow up. There is no way she can be real."

"No. I'm serious, Papi! Even if she's just a cartoon, I never wanted to leave her outside by herself. After all, you did ask me to take Patch out. So, why can't I? But She can't trust anyone. No way. We are the first family to meet her. And guess what? If she knew how Humans danger, don't you think she would have teleported out before I could capture and bring her here?"

My family thought for the moment. Twilight did had her chance to get out but because unable to recall anything from her life, she chose to stay. They sighed before nodded their heads in agreement with me.

"Thank you, everyone," I spoke calmly.

"Gor... Handling that pony is not easy as handling the dog, you know?" June said in worry.

Richard nodded his head, "Son... are you sure that you can handle this? It's not easy to take care of a pony. She's not like any pets we had before."

"Don't worry, Papi; I will. After all, I did take care of Patch before when he was a puppy. I tried to be nice and care with him but he was too stubborn," I spoke in overconfidence. "And if I have the problem, I will ask, right?"

"Okay. We'll keep and help her," Richard said calmly and firmly, "But you know what you had to do?"

I sighed in annoyance, "I know... I have to take care of her, bath her, feed her and treat her nicely as I did to our pet Patch. I know. I know. I will look after her. Besides, we'll look after her together, right?"

My family looked at each other for the moment before they shrugged in concern.

"Do you know what you had to feed her?" My mother asked in worry, "Horse and ponies like her eats grasses, hays and vegetables. The only vegetables we had is onions and potatoes. And we had some fruits. I guess she can eat those until when we had weekend to buy more vegetables or fruits. And no way she can eat the grass."

"Not necessary," I spoke calmly.

"Why would you say that?" June asked me.

I answered, "In cartoons, they can eat other stuffs like cereal flakes, chocolates, sweets, biscuits and breads, and anything else but as long as it's not meat."

"Maybe..." June said calmly, "But that's just cartoons, what makes you think she can eat those stuffs in reality?"

I smiled as I pointed at Twilight eating her Tuna Sandwich. She smiled as she licked her mouth gently in cleaning it off. She smiled before looking at us. She gave the loud burp. She then smiled with her embarrassing reddish marks on her face, with her shrug.

"Oh..." June said in surprise, "Maybe they do. What happen if she was alone? I don't think Patch would like her very much."

I sighed in annoyance. I forget about that since everyone will be out for the work or school since there was no maid at home. I spoke firmly, "I will try figure something out. And hopefully, it's good one..."

Richard nodded his head, "You'd better hope so. Because when everyone is out, no one can look after her at home. You'd better hope that you had good plan for her to look after herself. And don't forget, son; you might had to tell her the truth about her existence."

"Don't worry, I will," I spoke calmly.

I looked at Twilight, who was indeed confuse and worry as she wondered what was going. I wonder if she could understand a word I had said. The last thing I want was to hurt her badly. I don't want to make that happen. No way...

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was 16th September and it's Public Holiday because it was Malaysia Day. Most of my family were in sleep about 11pm while I planned to sleep at 12pm as I tried to help and make Twilight more comfortable and getting used to my home. I didn't want her to be scared and being unaware of anything. I can only hope she's smart enough to pull something off. As I show and told her everything of my home, she nodded her head with her looks of amazement and relief. I think she understood well.<p>

I took her up to my bedroom. I had everything clean off, and I helped Twilight to clean hers as well. Even if she was an animal, I didn't want her to be unclean in my home. And of course, I didn't want to leave her out alone with Patch. And the last thing I want was him to pick a wrong fight with her.

As soon as I'm done in helping her, I took her to my bed. I moved the mattress out, which was neared to my drawer. I put it down for her to sleep. And I wasn't sure if she needed the blanket or not. So, I decided to use the tower for her to use, along with my soft pillow.

Before I could get Twilight down to sleep, I heard her sobbing and crying. I looked at her in shock and worry. I squatted down before and checked on her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked in worry.

She sniffed as she nodded her head, "I... I'm fine, sir..."

"Good... You had me worry..." I said in relief. I realized something, "Wait! You can talk?! You understand me?!"

"Yes..."

"Then, do you remember something before I met you?!"

"No... All I remember was... awaken from my sleep on your mother's garden... I don't know how or what cause me to get there. But I... I can't remember much... of anything or my life..."

"It's okay... I know what you meant. I don't blame you of that. But... why are you crying?"

Twilight sniffed in fear and despair, "I'm- I'm sorry. So sorry for putting you in so much troubles of taking me in. I didn't mean to cause troubles. I'm- I'm just so scared and worried about the world I'm going..."

At first I didn't understand what she meant, but I realized that she was referring to my private chatting with my family. She actually knew and understood that. I shook my head, "Look, never mind about that. Listen, you are welcome to stay here. After all, who else would look after the talking purple unicorn?" She thought as she tried to answer. I chuckled a bit, "no one. But you had me and my family. They are okay with you. So, you don't have to worry about it, okay?"

She thought for the moment before she nodded her head, "Okay, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'. My name is Jake, Twilight- I mean Twiley," I said calmly. I didn't want to her to know the truth yet. The last thing I want... was to shock or scared her off. In JusSonic's Story may had shown that she and her friends no knowledge of it, but I'm not taking that chance. I continued, "I can't tell if you knew your name or not."

"No... I don't"

"That's okay. From now, I'll call you Twiley. Sounds good?"

Twilight thought for the moment before she smiled, "Yeah... It's good, Nigel."

"Good... So, let's sleep now. I wouldn't want a little filly like you to wake up late for your first public holiday at Malaysia," I spoke calmly, "and don't worry, I'll try and help you to remember anything you needed to know."

Twilight smiled, "Yeah... Thank you, Jake. You're the good friend..."

I smiled, "If you need anything, ask and everyone will help you out."

Touched and relieved by my calm and sincere words, Twilight smiled and nuzzled on my face gently, "Thank you."

"Come now, let's go to bed," I said.

I was about to get up and put Twilight down on her bed. She grabbed my hand in stopping me. I looked at her as I wondered what she wanted.

"Can- can I sleep with you? I'm scared..." Twilight pleaded.

I thought for the moment. I never had anyone to sleep with me than just my papi. I guess this is the first time to have someone I admire to sleep with me. But... I guess I could try.

I smiled, "Of course, Twiley. I'll let you sleep with me."

I set the pillows up, along with my boster and blanket. I then put Twilight on my bed first before I came up and slept on. I then put the tower in covering her up. She made herself cozy and comfortable in sleeping. I took one last glance at her. She smiled at me. And I smiled back at her. We both sleep together on my bed.

"Good night, Jake," Twilight smiled gently.

I smiled before I patted on her mane gently, "Good night, Twiley..."

We both sound asleep on our bed. My father, who sometimes had sleeping difficulty to do; woke up and spotted of what we've been doing. He smiled gently and sincerely.

"I think you make a quite good friend and maybe... something that Twilight really wanted, son. Goodnight, Nigel and Twilight..."

He then slept on his bed. The relationship between Twilight and her new family had begun, as well as learning more about this cruel world. I wonder if I can help and look after her. I wonder... if she learned the truth, will she forgive and leave me like every story? I just hoped her friends and family understand of what I'm doing. I just had to be a good friend to her. That's all...

_To be continued..._

_Review..._

**Author's Notes:**

1. The history and expression that Jake had is based on my reality history and expression especially my partnership and friendship with JusSonic and the rest of authors in the story was true.

2. Five of them are based on my real family but with different names.

3. Think of them as reality world but in cartoon or anime world. But this is just fanfiction if you get my point much.


	2. The Tough yet Fun Life

**Chapter 2: The Tough yet Fun Life**

_16 September 2014..._

It was quite a while since that very night I met Twilight Sparkle. And it was so hard to believe that I actually meeting her in real life! But it pained me even more to know that she not only lost her memories but also her Alicorn's Magic and Wings. I can't tell her yet about her real life and her true self because... I was so afraid that she won't forgive if I don't tell her the truth and also... she will leave this world and go back home...

That... was my fear, my concerns and my nightmares if that really happens...

"Jake! Wake up! Jake! Wake up!" Her voice snapping and shouting on my ears.

I moaned and groaned in annoyance. I don't mind people or my family in waking me up because of the work of something. But when it comes for holiday, please let me sleep! Damn it! I hate someone waking me up, unless it was important...

**_BOINK! _**I yelped painfully from my belly's side. I woke and got up at once and saw the upset Twilight. I didn't expect her to wake up that early...

"Jake, it's morning already!" Twilight whined in upset, "It's 7 in the morning!"

I grunted in pain while annoyance as I turned to her, "Okay Twiley, how did you wake up? And more importantly, how did you manage to turn my phone's alarm? And I'm not saying you're dumb."

Twilight smiled, "That's simple. When your phone rang, I got shock and frightened by it. Instead of went panicked, I analyzed the situation carefully and saw some words: Dismiss or Snooze. I know the words very well. And I know what to do."

I chuckled a bit, "So you went and turned it off before I can turn it off, didn't you?"

"Yup, I did. I decided to give you 15 minutes for sleeping before I wake you up."

"Are you always that punctual and early?"

Twilight giggled happily as she nuzzled her face on my belly gently, "What can I say? It's my natural."

We both laughed together happily for the moment. I wasn't laughing about just Twilight's nature, but also mine as well. And to be honest, I also been so punctual as well for either school or works. I know that well. When there was weekend or holiday for me, I take it easy. Well, unless I get bothered by a Unicorn.

"Okay, Twiley," I said as I took and held her up before heading to my bathroom, "Time for bath."

"Can I ask you something, Jake," Twilight asked.

"Sure go ahead..."

"Why today is public holiday? What is it about?"

I was shocked and surprised by her questions. Throughout the time and years, I don't ask questions or answers them. I do it for what needs to be done. That's what I always been. I guess I had to answer her about Malaysia.

"It's called _Malaysia Day_," I answered, "It's the very special day and holiday for everyone because this is the day when Malaysia was made and born since this mainland united with both Sarawak and Sabah. It's supposed to be holiday since that very day but... unlike any country who sees the very important, traditional or historical public holiday; they didn't bother about it until 2010..."

"If that was very historical day event, then it should have been considered the holiday from that very day. I agreed about that one. It was stupid for not starting that holiday from beginning. It was so unfair for everyone," Twilight nodded her head.

I smiled, "I'm glad you understand that. But we both are not the only ones think that, the rest of this country to think that..."

"Really? Wow... So... what else can you tell me about?"

"I'll tell you later when it was the time. Bath time..."

For some reason... I can't help but wonder... There was something special about her even when I got up close to her. Why was she so interesting in helping me and understanding about the country? Was it because I helped her and earned her trust?

Well, it doesn't matter. After all, I've made the promise to help her get her memories back and... Even it means hurt and pained me that once she learnt the truth, she won't come back. But it was the right thing to do. After all... I never much cared of whether I did right or wrong when I was a boy. But now, I had a right to help her. She deserve the truth. But not too much...

Like I had given a word to her, I bathed and showered her carefully. I can't remember when was the last time I washed Patch when I was a boy. After all, I was animal-phobic. But to Twilight, I wasn't. Either I got over it or she was a character from my favorite show to watch that I can wash.

I helped her combed and washed her mane and her tail with my shampoo, and then her body with my body soaps. And to be honest, I either being stupid, not using my common sense or didn't care... Frankly, they all fits me. After all, I'm the guy who just do it and never ask or questioned. But for some reason, I did asked. Did I used the right shampoo. After all, Dog's Shampoo mixed with Ponies is out of the question since it was for dogs only.

I helped her dry off with my tower. Ha! Funny. It was the only tower that I was going to use and before wash it. Once she was dried off, she quickly shook her body and mane off hard in drying herself. Her body was perfect and beauty as the show had. I know that because... I admire her not only her intelligence, but her grace, beauty and inner-self.

I shove her out of the bathroom before I took the shower after all she is a girl.

* * *

><p>She and I had the breakfast together. Of course, I know she is the herbivore. My didn't had much of them because we don't make soup or cook much. And the reason is very simple. No one but Patch was at home during the weekdays. So rather than just eating the vegetable, I have some biscuits for her to eat. That should be good enough. And she enjoyed it very much.<p>

After that breakfasts, I had chores to do. And to be very honest, everyone; my family used to had maid before. I explained that from the first chapter. We never had worries about the chores until a week ago. Now everyone was doing it. After all, fair and square for everyone to do it. Stupid maid. What you get? She had the freedom to choose. So, no point of chasing her when she was gone.

Eventually, my sisters and I had moved all of dirty clothes that lasted for nearly two days. We had them in the laundry washing machine. A tower, three shorts and a shirt dropped on the floor. Unfortunately, I hadn't been so active in handling and washing the clothes for... very long time since we had maid problems about seven times before this one ran off. I was about to get it as I turned and found something... interesting...

Twilight had the clothes on her mouth before turning before me. Was she helping me?

I shook my head before getting them from her. I patted on her mane gently for being helpful. And so we had the clothes washed up in the washing machine. It needed to wait for an hour. My sister told me to go have some fun with her. After all, Twilight was still a kid.

As promised, I decided to help Twilight to get her memories. If I recall what JusSonic did for his lighthearted **_'My Little Mane Six' _**story, he would show _**'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' Season 1**_ first to his little Mane Six than hiding the truth from **_'My Little Dashie'_**. And that's what I'm going to do. Not because she had to know the truth, but also... I don't want to break her promise and trust of me...

So, I set my Laptop in connecting to the LCD TV Screen at the Television Room. It's quite obvious for every modern people, when we download something, we watched it through the TV Screen like watching the cinematic movie. I was almost done with it.

I download most of **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1_** till **_Season 4_** Episodes and that includes **_Equestria Girls_**. I was just waiting for **_Rainbow Rocks_** Movie to download. I can't wait to watch before I start the remake version with JusSonic in starting the work but then again... It might be too late because of I need to help and take care of Twilight...

"Jake... I don't mean to ask, but... what exactly are you doing? I thought you want to help me to get my memories..." Twilight asked in worry.

I sighed, "I am. And... it's complicated. But... you will understand about it."

Twilight looked concern and worry of what I'm doing but... she'll understand sooner or later. Either using JusSonic's tricks would work or I prayed myself to be a failure and stupid friend Twilight has ever had...

But that's the risk I had to take...

So it begun. Starting **_Season 1's_** whole 26 Episodes for her to watch everything it has from the show. I hope this will help her remember. And most important of all... forgive and understand me about everything since the day we've met...

* * *

><p>So far, she had seen at least about 20 Episodes for 6 hours and 40 minutes but we've stopped at 3.00pm. I know it was late for me to have fun or doing something else. But a promise is a promise to make. And I intend to finish it. My father call me to help him finish washing the cars. And yes, we had four of them since my mother was out for facial and nails-paintings.<p>

So, I helped my father in washing his BMW Car, my elder sister's MyVi and my two cars. And yes, everyone; I had. One was the old crimson one Proton Wira and it was my father's. I trusted it so much since my childhood. It does... remind me so much about Sam and Bumblebee. And the black KIA belonged to my mother's friend for me to drive and use since her friend won't be staying in Malaysia much longer.

My father and I washed the car's body with the car shampoo in scrubbing, cleaning and cleansing the dirt off from his and my sister's car. It was tough and tiresome to do since we had two more to go. But then, I saw my KIA was covered in soaps. I looked in front and found Twilight was scrubbing mine, with her four legs tied up in four cloths. I even more surprise and impress than I imagine. This filly... Despite being a smart pony, she was indeed a reliable, helpful and kind pony to help. She really was special...

But... she shouldn't be out here since there were lots of neighbors living in Alam Damai. But it was lucky that they were not home for now...

As soon as we were done with scrubbing four cars for nearly an hour, my father was rinsing and washing the soaps off from them while both me and Twilight used the brushes in scrubbing the wheel's circled metals. As we both continued scrubbing the cars' metal wheels, Twilight turned and looked at me.

"Jake... Can I ask you something?" I was too busy to know as I nodded my head while listening to her. Twilight sighed, "About the episodes I watch... Why... Why does the main character Twilight Sparkle looked so much like me?"

I stopped from scrubbing. I sighed in worry. We were done with my father's car. We moved to my sister's car as we continued our conversation.

"Twilight... The truth is... She is you," I answered. Twilight was confused. We're done with my sister's metal wheels. We moved to my black KIA's wheels. I continued, "That's one of the reason why you need to watch it."

"But..."

"Twilight, I'm very sorry. I truly am. But everything you need to know is in there."

Twilight looked confused and worry, "Are you serious, Jake? That's just the cartoon and animated show only. It can't be real." I was shocked and surprised by her answer. I turned and looked at her while heading to my last care in washing the wheels off. She continued, "I mean. If she is me, don't you think I won't have existed in this realm. That show is just fiction and entertainment. And I really enjoy by it. I really loved that show! It's very inspiring and adventurous too!"

We both continued washing the last one's wheels, and that's it we are done.

I was very shocked and surprised by her answer. I thought she would have accepted it as who she really was but decided not to. Just like JusSonic's story had said, she was too young to understand it. But either way... I had to do it but one season at a time...

I simply smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right. It's just the show. I thought... it might help you be happy to watch them."

Twilight then nuzzled on my left leg gently, "And I did... with my first friend, Jake... Thank you so much, Jake..."

I smiled happily, "Yeah. I'm happy to be with you... And especially this show is 'great' to watch... I'm just glad... You 'like' it."

I lied... I can't believe it... I just can't! I lied to her! But I don't want to scare and shock her. Maybe... when she is older, I will tell her the truth or maybe show her the season. Just maybe...

* * *

><p>We were done with washing the cars. We even helped my sisters in folding the clothes and put them up into our own rooms. So, I continued to stay with Twilight in watching the rest of the Season 1 for nearly 3 hours. And that was it. She was so excited that she wanted to see more. I told her this...<p>

"Just this season only. When you're older, I'll let you watch the rest."

Twilight awed in upset, "Do I have to wait that long?"

I smiled before gently patting on her head, "You had to. And I'm sure one day... you will understand why and what is this all about. But I'm sure you're a smart pony to figure this out."

Despite her disappointment, she knew this was my family's home and she had to respect it. Instead of showing her gloom and upset, she smiled and said, "Okay, Jake. I'll wait until you say so."

I chuckled happily before patted on her mane gently, "That's a good girl. Come on. Let's go have a dinner."

We both went and had our dinner at the kitchen. We both were happy. While I do enjoy meats... a lot but my mother made some salad just for her. It's funny, to be honest; even though we are a bit alike for being punctual, determined and hardworking but we had some opposites of what we like: foods, books and more but you named it. My family was enjoying her company and part of the family.

After that time, we had our own fun. My sisters, I and her were playing the blocks, scrabbles, chess (including the Chinese Version) and congkak game (to be honest, we just simply play the game for fun). It was very long time, I had not play with that kind of the game since I entered the school.

I had some books that I haven't read like Star Wars The Force Unleashed, Divergent, Summerkin and a lot including Lin's and June's for her to read. And to be very honest, I wasn't very much of a reader like Twilight. But as long she enjoyed it, that's the matter enough for me. And I'm glad she did. Even her memories are long gone, but she hadn't lost her taste for books and personality.

* * *

><p><em>17th September 2014...<em>

After the _Malaysia's Day_ was over, my whole family were back to work and school, except Patch. As our only pet and guard dog, he had to look after our home. As for Twilight, I'm not leaving her behind. I'm worry and concern that she might do something silly or stupid. But at the same time, I can't let my colleagues or boss to know about it. I can't just said that she's my pet or something. And the worst thing I want her was to get captured by crazy Brony or government.

But I had one plan that might work. A stupid plan if you're going to ask me...

On my way to my work at motorsports High-N Lubricant Company, I came down from my car as always; along with my computer bag. Her head was out from the bag's hole as she breathed some air and to watch the event.

"Sorry, Twilight," I apologized, "it's the only way for you to come with me. All you had to do is act like a doll."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Think of the world that never understands the existing creatures like you to exist in this world. And if they saw and encountered you for real, I don't want to imagine of you getting hurt."

"Really? I don't want that."

"I know. That's why you had to act that way for a while. Besides, I've got everything inside the bag for you to read and eat. So, I don't want to bore you."

Twilight smiled as she nuzzled on my ears gently, "Thanks, Jake... You're the best friend I ever had..."

I smiled back to her. I got into the office.

As I had expected, my colleagues and employers did questioned about bringing her to office. And they were Malays and one Chinese. Kham was young Malay Man but older than me. Azlan was the older Malay Man. Faezah was my senior Malay Married Woman. And my superior of Graphic Design was Veron. And so, I told them that she was a 'doll' and I was intrigued by her appearance so much. I could not bare to leave it alone. I told them that she won't bothered me. They bought my story for now...

Like a week ago, I standby for any assignment to do such as updating the products on websites, doing some graphic works and even helped the crew. And so far, it was okay, despite being so bored and uninterested for waiting. But that was nothing, I'm more concern about Twilight since I told her to act like a doll. I checked on my bag. I saw her reading the books, without making a fuss or noise. I was so relief.

As for lunch time, I often go out with my colleagues for lunch time. It was mostly Malay's Mamak. I don't mind it so much. They were okay, nice and humble people. I took my bag with me, and told them that I had some books to read if I get boring. But in reality, I had to take Twilight with me. If I leave her here, she won't had much air to breathe in the dark and confined area, without some air. And they bought for it.

We had the lunch at the Mamak. I had my own Malay Fried Chicken Rice. After all, it was my favorite food to eat, other than just Roti Canai. I then checked on Twilight again. I wondered how she was holding up. I found her eating some biscuits. I know she loved vegetables but I doubt this would be great idea to throw some food on my bag, then I would make suspicious. So that was the only way.

After lunch, four of us returned to the office for some work until 5.00pm. And for Twilight, I was glad that she didn't make noise as she either read her books or slept for the rest of afternoon.

As the office works ended by 5pm, I was able to go home. I was so relief and calmed down after some worry-sake about Twilight from being found out by colleagues or bosses. But so far, they bought it and believed in me. As long they didn't suspect a thing about her, she would be fine. I got into my car as soon as possible, I quickly drove out.

As soon as we were far away from the office, Twilight came out from the bag and looked at me.

I smiled, "You did well for a 'pretending' doll."

Twilight sighed, "Well, I didn't want to get you in troubles or me get caught for who knows what. I hate being experimented by the researcher, being abused by strangers or abducted for funds and money. I never wanted you to get involved of the mess."

"Let me guess. One of the novel told you that?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to believe in it but I'm not taking that chance."

"I'm glad to hear that, Twiley. You did great. I'm so happy and relief that you did well in handling that problem."

"No problem. That's one thing I want to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Why didn't you let me stay home?"

I was shocked and surprised by it. I looked worry and scared at the same time. It was not about the truth, it was about her handling at home by herself. Patch still didn't trust her and I don't think she can handle some chores yet.

I explained firmly, "Twiley... I'm worry because you're too young or little to handle the house chores by yourself. Unless you're older or had some special tricks, I'm still taking you with me until I am certain that you can handle it."

Twilight sighed in upset, "Okay, Jake... I won't do it alone until you say so."

I sighed, "I promise you that I will let you take care of yourself until I am certain."

Twilight smiled, "I know, Jake..."

I smiled back. I was so happy and relief to know that Twilight knew what I'm doing as her friend and guardian. If she had the magic, I wouldn't be worry about it.

* * *

><p>So nearly four days had passed, Twilight and I had our moments to share. We had done our house chores and even having some dinner, including my practice drawing routine on my artwork. It was tough and long way to go for me to go through and especially wanting to draw a comic book or character, but I had to be patient and calm in completing the training.<p>

Twilight came up on my drawer and spotted my artwork. She was so impressed by work. And... I even show her some. Some were impressed to her, others scared her like Dragoking the Hydra. I can't blame her if she was still scared and afraid about that snake. I told her, it was just drawing. Trusting my words, she came and looked at some of my artworks.

And at the same time, she and I watched some of best shows and movies I loved: Marvel Movies and Animated Series (I seriously going to exclude Ultimate Spiderman and Hulk and the Agents of Smash but Avengers Assemble), DC Animated Universe Series, Anime Series, Cartoon Shows and more. I'm letting her to watch non-violent or non-death scene shows or movie since she was a kid.

* * *

><p><em>20th September 2014...<em>

Every Saturday I always gone for my art learning center _Freehands _from Taman Segar. That was where I learned and gained experience of proper drawing on character's perspectives and designs. And of course, this is my out-course future career and hobby. I really enjoy that place and course very much. It was even better than the lousy One Academy. All they did was pointed out and gave no extra help or assistance. What a lousy learning course they had.

Twilight was with me. And I explained to my lecturer: Kenny Kong about her being my doll and inspiration. Like others, he bought it. He was a good teacher of arts, and of course, he can see through people's potential and even mine by studying my personality and my hardworking on artworks. And to be very honest, I was so obsessed and wanted to complete the work. It was my life and dream in creating the best characters as any animator and designer had. And I was glad to have him as my lecturer.

Twilight watched and seen my artwork. She was awed, surprised and impressed by my determination and cautious in drawing the art. All she did was smile in looking at my work and practice. I spent two hours in learning and practicing on the art and lessons. And I was still doing it for once on everyday until I was ready to show my work to my lecturer. My class ended at 12.30pm.

So, I left the _Freehand _Art Building and returned to my car as we had our conversation while returning to our home.

"Jake... That was amazing. Your art... They're so... amazing and great," Twilight commented happily.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I really wish that I could be like you for being determined, disciplined and hardworking boy. And I really wanted to be the artist like you."

I smiled before chuckled, "Twiley... I think it's best that you should stick to where you really good at."

She asked, "Why?"

"Well... I haven't seen your artwork yet, but the point of you sticking with your hobby is it was your hobby and interest you had."

"Reading books?"

"Not only that, Twiley. You know much of them. And that makes you... a librarian, a writer, storyteller or historical guide and many more that involved the history of the past, folktales or stories. I can tell you of that. You're going to be a good communicator."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, good ahead."

"Why did you take Mass Communication?"

I was stunned and shocked by her questions, "Before I could answer, did you looked at my old certificate school records?" Twilight smiled uneasily as she nodded her head. I sighed, "Twiley, I really enjoy your company, but what I don't like was someone snucking on my stuffs. And why do you think I hate that?"

Twilight gulped, "Because it's your private and personal stuffs?" I nodded my head. She sighed in disappointment, "Sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know. But please don't do that. Ask permission next time." I said. Twilight nodded her head. I continued, "As for your first question, I joined the Mass Communication as my acted-career in earning some good money while my comic book career will be hobby or temporary career since I had no confidence."

"Why would you say that?! You were amazing on that work!"

"Twiley... There were so many artists. Most could be better than me, some maybe equal to mine and others could be worst. And I wasn't sure that if I'm ready to show off my work because I may get fired or kicked out from the company. It's better to put my interest behind than getting it involved."

"I think it's best you should try it than just putting it aside."

"Why would you say that?"

"You were afraid."

"Afraid?! What do you mean about that, Twiley?"

"You were afraid that no one will appreciate and like your work. But you shouldn't, you should take that risk and chance than waiting. Because if you don't, you will never make your dream come true. Come on, I know you didn't want to lied to me about yourself for being failure or scared in trying, but stop lying and take the leap of faith. If you're still scared, then do it from one step at a time. That's what most of protagonist did in their stories. They took the risk and try until they made it breakthrough."

I was stunned, shocked and surprised by Twilight's encouragement. Was she helping me? Was she encouraging me to get out of my shell and take the risk? It was usually my family do the talking but Twilight... why did she do it? I was surprised by her action and words. For the first time in my life, I had someone other than my own family, had faith in believing in me to do it.

And to be very honest, I really wanted to do it but I was scared that my artwork would be rejected and declined. But in ever life, there was the risk but it was either take it or blew it. Maybe Twilight was right...

I smiled, "I tell you what, Twilight... I will think about it. You could be right. I should try and take the chance than waiting. After so many tries and pretending in working for what I wanted, I finally know what I needed. I need to learn that I had to take a risk than passing it. Thank you."

Twilight giggled happily, "That's what friends for... and especially for you... dad..."

"What was that?" I asked in surprise like Twilight was mumbling.

Stunned and worried, Twilight cleared her throat before answering, "I meant to say 'friend'. That's what I said..."

I was surprised and looked worry about it but I shrugged of it. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or misheard of it. But it didn't matter much because... I was so glad to meet her and had her helping and inspiring me to take the chance but one step a time. Perhaps... one day, I had to tell her the truth about her existence. I had to. I've made that promise since the day she entered my home...

_To be continued..._

_Review..._

Author's Notes:

1. _Veron, Faezah, Kham and Azlan_ are based on the employers of High N Lubricant Company that I'm working for.

2. _Kenny Kong_ was the name of my art lecturer from art learning center at Taman Segar.

3. _Jake _is the name I wanted to use while the _Wong _was closed to _Ng _and _Huang _since they had the same meaning _'Yellow'_. But _Nigel Ng _is my true and real name.


	3. Destiny of Cutie Mark

**Chapter 3: Destiny of Cutie Mark**

I've spent my time in working while at the same time, keeping an eye on Twilight for nearly two months.

I took her with me to my office for every weekday, including going to Freehands for Art Lessons on weekends. And aftermath, we both worked together dealing with the house chores. We both then had our time together in playing the games, watching the cartoons or movies, reading comics or books, listening to music and even helping her in studying and understanding on subject books. Every Saturday or Sunday evening, I took her out for a walk or playing game together when there was not a sign of person. Every Once a week, I took Patch out for walk while Twilight followed me as my doll, wouldn't want neighbors to know about Twilight.

My dog... he still didn't trust her and he still considered her intruder...

Twilight sometimes had time with my family. She helped Lin in studying on the schoolbooks and works, and surprisingly she understood the Malay Language well than I am. Lin was preparing for her SPM Exams. Twilight also helped June in dealing with her documentary of her work and even teaching her despite her younger age. My mother and her often read the newspaper and books and at the same time asked about my family's history. I often massage my father's back by stepping on his back since it was my strength and ability. Twilight also helped, and all she did was marching and stomping on his back forward and backward.

Twilight often asked my father about the real life, and she even asked about his relationship with mine and even about 'girlfriend stuff'. I was embarrassed about that. Honestly! And he answered to her truthfully about me.

However, I allowed her to watch any video from DVDs, VCDs and Online Watch Show, and even reading the fanfiction and even _Friendship is Magic_. And I told her specifically not to watch on any of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, unless I say so. Surprisingly she did it, and so far she hadn't bother to ask me about watching the show yet. And she often asked me about the cartoons or anime episodes, and even its characters from the show we watched. I answered her questions. She seemed to understand me, and even did her own research on the film when she was free.

I hadn't shown Twilight the Second Season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic yet. She wasn't ready. But a promise was a promise, I will show her the truth someday and somehow. She will understand about it. I hope she wouldn't be angry about it. I hope she wasn't...

* * *

><p><em>11th October 2014...<em>

On Saturday, I didn't bring her out to my class because my mother wasn't going out anywhere. That was the good thing. Twilight did mention that she wanted to help my mother in washing the clothes. I was reluctant and worry about leaving her behind... but I chose to do it since she reassure me that she will be fine. So, I left her at home.

After the lesson, I was on my way to my car. Then, I met up with a young man who was older than me and he was the mixed of European-Chinese dressed in blue shirt and black long pants. And he hunched his back a bit.

"Kevin?" I asked in surprise.

Kevin turned and spotted me. He then waved to me, "Hey Jake."

Kevin was my friend and collage-mate from IACT College and he was in the same course as I am. And there was more about him. He was a Brony for **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**. And he was the reason why I supported and liked that show so much. If it weren't for him, well... let's say I wouldn't had a chance in making the story and prequel of my own Fanfiction.

We both had a drink at Starbucks. We both chatted about old times and what we had been doing. Unlike me, Kevin chose to continued his studies on Degree after the Diploma. We both were good friends and partners, and sometimes we shared the same idealistic ideas for the show we admire. And sometimes, we don't because of our difference opinion about it.

I even tell him that blew his mind off. But he was my friend since we worked together in dealing with more problems and projects. And I trusted him than anyone or any assholes I wish to punch. I told him about Twilight.

"Oh my God! Are you seriously?!" Kevin asked in shock and surprise. I nodded my head. He chuckled a bit before chuckled in long amusement, "Oh my god! I thought it was just a show! I never thought it was so real. But how?! It was just a story!"

"I know... But that's the truth," I admitted.

Kevin took a deep breath, "Okay... I'm okay. But you do realized of what happen. Did you show here everything?"

"No... Not yet..."

"Dude... You can't expect her to forget about it. What happen if she learned the truth if you don't tell or show her? In 'My Little Dashie', her adopted father never told or show the truth about her identity because he wanted her to be here. But at the middle of the story, she found out the truth! And you know what happen next? She blamed and scolded him! She then ran away!"

"I know. But... I don't want to rush her. Besides, Twilight doesn't even know that the show was actually her memories. She thinks it's entertainment. And I think it's best that I show it one season at a time. I don't want to scare her off so easily. It's just like JusSonic's story had said, the little fillies think it was just a show until they reached to adult. They understand everything and accepted him."

"I know what you mean. But what if that happen? What are you going to do? You're expecting her to stay here? She had to go back when she reached her adulthood."

"I know. And I already made that promise of helping her to get the memories of hers. And I will. And once she knows about it... I had to do the right thing for her and everyone she knew..."

"I see... And to be honest, who would have thought that author had a good ending than **_'My Little Dashie'_**. Lots of authors had the same idea in writing it about having Mane Six with them so much. It was very popular as _Past Sins_."

"Hey! I'm the one who gave a good happy ending! Besides, knowing JusSonic; he'd prefer more friendlier and good things than bad. Besides, he was so pissed off when I discussed with him about his character Ben being bad in **_'Dark Triforce Awakening Trilogy'_**. He was so freaked out."

"But you've manage to calm him down, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. And in the end, he was okay with it. But one author got some nerve of fighting back about his Elf again."

"You mean Grimmore?" Kevin groaned in annoyance, "To be very honest, making a Dark Elf as Demon God was the worst idea I ever heard. I mean... How can you make someone immortal when he was an immortal? Grimmore is an immortal elf while considered himself as the mighty god."

I sighed in annoyance, "I know of that. And trust me, I rather not talk about it since he was the one who don't even followed JusSonic's MLP Story. Because when I saw Grimmore's dead, I took that chance in creating a powerful Demon God who never needed the power to show the world because he was gonna end it."

"I hear ya. At least, he's no Michael Bay. That director ruined everything! He ruined my childhood shows!"

I groaned in annoyance, "Oh no! Don't you dare start that again!"

"Hey, he ruined another god damn Transformers! This one is the worst!"

"The best!"

"The worst!"

"The best!"

"Dude! Why are you supportive of Michael Bay?! That guy ruined everything and especially he chose Hugo Weaving as Megatron when it was supposed to be Frank Welker! I'm glad he voiced over Galvatron."

"Hey, cool it! Besides, Michael Bay focused on real live-action film! Besides, you can't blame the guy for not knowing much on animation or cartoons! And he never met any Voice Actors before!"

"That is no freaking excuse of ruining that movies. He really did %^$% on the show!"

"Hey! You want to blame on someone? How about Steven Spielberg? He was the one who chose Michael Bay as the director! And don't forget about Lorenzo Di Ber-blah-blah! And the production team! They are the ones who keep asking him to come back in directing that movie! If you want to post the blame, then blame Paramount Production and Michael Bay's film crew!"

"Oh! So, it's my fault to blame Michael Bay! That guy is freaking racism to almost all races! He even asked Stanley Tucci to used badmouthed on the old ladies! And about Nicole Peltz? She was the worst actress. And her character was the worst female character I ever seen! She wasn't very supportive or caring until at the end of the movie. That was rude!"

"It's live action! It has to be real! And Buddy, he's genius and creative in creating the ideas we don't know! And the Seed thing will be on fourth prequel of Transformers Prime," I sighed in annoyance, "Can we forget about this argument?! You had your opinions, I had mine. So, let's keep it to ourselves and forget about it."

Kevin sighed in annoyance, "Fine for me. Seriously, this is funny and ridiculous since the second semester."

I chuckled happily, "Tell me about it. We keep on arguing of who is right and wrong, but at the very end, everyone but asshole critics got their own opinions to share. I damn hate that &R*&king Hamster Master. He got no prove about me plagiarizing the works. What an asshole."

"What do you expect? They're critics. They don't care about people who were having problems and born-with-illness. They're like the devils."

As we had our drinks and chats for nearly half an hour, I looked at my phone's time. Twilight was waiting for me. And I can't keep her that long! I had to go back home and check on her. The last thing I want was an upset and disappointed unicorn.

Kevin noticed my look, "Jake... Going back to home?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah... I'd better get home. I wouldn't want to worry about her."

"Yeah... And trust me, it's better that you tell her the truth. But not that very soon, one season at a time for her to watch."

"That's the plan. I just hope she doesn't go berserk and upset with me of what I was doing. See ya."

I stood up from the sit. I turned and headed off from Starbucks while waving goodbye to my old friend. I made a quick run as fast as I can. I didn't want to worry Twilight so much. After all, she was relying on me. She believed in me. I was her friend she can trust.

For a half an hour had passed, I had managed to got home. I hoped Twilight wasn't mad and upset with me. When I got into the kitchen, I found Twilight helping my sisters baking the cake. She seemed happy and relief. She quickly galloped towards me before jumped up and hugged me. She nuzzled on my face gently like she was hugging her father.

I was shock and surprise about it. I wasn't sure if she thinks of me as her father. I don't want to give the hope high yet...

* * *

><p>It was like everyday life, I took care of Twilight. We have our own great and happy life with each other, and with our families. But there were some other times, I had an argument with the family. And no... I wasn't having argument with Twilight, my father nor Lin.<p>

But with my mother and old sister mainly. I loved them so much and they loved me too, but we were having some sort of miscommunication with each other of the matters. I hated them both so much. They acted like they knew me and scolded me for no reason. But in reality, they were helping and teaching me, and unfortunately for the wrong reason...

Despite the argument, I still helped and cared for them both. For my mother, I often gone out with her in buying the market supplies for foods and including Twilight's. And for my sister, I often helped her in dealing with small matters or big matters like baking cakes.

I can't blame them. They really helped me so much. I was so relief of it. But I really wanted to handle the situation all by myself. I really do. I really want to be independent, but I chose not to because of mistakes. But that was not important because I had someone to look after: Twilight... She was my primary objective to look after her.

My father and I often talk with each other. I often asked him about being a father and he helped me because he was the closest family I can ask and trust with. As for Lin, she was okay. During her holiday, she looked after Twilight when I was away for a work. They both were okay. That was a relief in keeping her safe from problem.

After some days had passed, June's boyfriend: Zack. He was same age as she was; had a brown gently spiky hair and dressed in gray T-shirt and black pants. He was nice, cool and good man. He always visited her, checked on her and be there for her. He also knew Twilight's existence, and kept it a secret. She was safe from danger, so far...

Unlike any children, I never bother on scooping or blogging people's private or boyfriend on nets. That was bloody stupid and waste of a time for unimportant objects. I don't even know why. Maybe it was just for fun. But it's still stupid.

As for Patch, he still hated and distrusted her despite Twilight continued bringing the dog food and water for him while washing his poos to the drain. But since September till now, he slowly soften to her. And for the first time, he licked on her face while she giggled. She patted on his head gently. But what really surprised me the most was that... she was talking with him. I hardly believed in that. It was amazing...

But there was something important event about to happen. Trust me... It was amazing and surprise too...

* * *

><p><em>1st November 2014...<em>

I returned home after my art lessons. I was relaxing and resting my head on the chair. As usual and always before, Twilight was on top of my stomach and looked at me. She smiled happily. She nuzzled my nose gently and calmly. She told me something... incredible and surprisingly...

"Huh?!" I gasped in surprise as I quickly got up from my seat. Twilight yelped in surprise and shock as she fell and jumped on the couch. I sighed in worry, "Sorry about that, Twiley. But are you sure you're willing to do it?"

Twilight nodded her head gently, "Yup. I want to learn to use magic! Can you help me?"

I hummed in worry as I answered, "Sorry, Twiley... I can't. I'm not a wizard. I don't know any of magic. And I seriously doubt the world knows the magic." Twilight awed in upset as she looked down. I knew that look very well. I sighed, "But... I can try and help you to earn that lesson. Besides, you can re-watch that Season 1 of how to earn your magic. It's tricky and difficult, but together we can overcome it."

Twilight gasped before squealed happily, **"YEAH!"**

She then jumped and bounced around the sofa happily while cheering. I smiled in impress and happy. Knowing of what she wanted, she cried and cheered happily in getting it. I'm gonna help her not only earn the magic but also her Cutie Mark. I'm pretty sure she knows about it.

* * *

><p>And so everyday I had done my work and lessons, I came back home and dealt with some chores and works first before helping Twilight in earning and creating her magic. Surprisingly, I went through lots of webs for her to see and learn about the magic including My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It was tiresome and tough for me and even for her. And once she understood it well. She practiced on her magic on small and unbreakable items like erasers, pencils, crayons, books and bag on both levitation and transformation. And trust me, she really had tough time.<p>

Even she was unable to get it right, she looked down and kept talking down on herself. She kept telling herself a failure. I know I wasn't very much of encouragement and heroic-type, I can't let her down. I helped and encouraged her to keep on trying. I told her this:

_'No matter what happens, you have to keep on going and trying. I know it's hard and tough, but as long you had me around; you're not giving up. Just like... my father and family been there for me, and I haven't given it up. I passed.'_

Trust me... She was inspired by my words. And thus, she kept on doing it. Even she had a hard time to get it right, she will never give up. And I know that well because... I too wanted to overcome my harsh obstacles and succeeded it. And that's what we had been through...

* * *

><p><em>15 November 2014...<em>

Two weeks had been passed since the day we started training and earning the magic. And so far, she had managed in earning the levitation, transformation, hypnotizing, mind-control and freeze spells. And trust me, she earned it well...

On the very late evening, I took Twilight out for the park. I played with her on the playground like sliding on the slide, the sea-saw, the swings and riding on the mechanical riders. I wasn't worry because she was dressed in a hood and small pants. That would avoid everyone's attention in knowing her as Twilight Sparkle from the show. And so far, no one bothered about it. We both enjoyed very much. We really do.

We were sitting on the bench. She breathed heavily as she took a big drink from her bottle. I looked at her, with my happy and relief eyes. I dunno what I think of her, but to be honest; I will do anything I can to raise and help her well. She was my friend...

"Jake..." Twilight said softly. I turned and looked at her. She smiled happily, "Thanks for taking me in. You're really the best friend I could ask for. I was so happy to meet you. Otherwise, I don't know what would I do next."

I sighed in relief, "I did what I can, Twiley. I wouldn't want you to be lost and pained of being alone. After all, you're part of my family. And it's what we do. We helped and looked after each other, and also be there as well."

Twilight gasped in surprise before smiling happily. She then climbed up on the bench's head. She then jumped on my shoulder. She nuzzled in my head gently before sniffed and spoke softly, "Thank you so much, Jake. Thank you..."

I smiled before patting on her head gently, "You're welcome."

I was prepared to leave the playground with Twilight. I noticed two men dressed in black hoods. They were approaching to me. I knew this was not a good sign. I knew it too well because I was alone with Twilight. I hid her underneath the bench's bottom. I turned and faced them, with a gentle smile. I greeted them. But instead of a gentle welcome to me, the second man grabbed me hand and held me tight from the back. And the first one glared at me.

They were demanding me some money. I told them the truth that I didn't bring them because Alam Damai was my home. They didn't believe in me. They kept on threatening and demanding me a lot while I tell the truth, and even show my phone. And told them to use mine if they want. Instead of using the phone, they turned and glared at Twilight. She yelped in worry and scared. I realized of something...

"No you don't!" I exclaimed in anger.

I wasn't thinking because Twilight needed to be protect. And I'm not going to let them harm her. So I punched and fought them back hard, but they were tough and dangerous as they kept on punching and kicking me hard. Twilight was scared and feared by the attacks. She wanted to help. I can feel that, but I can't risk her life and identity for me.

Then, I heard the barking and growling noise. I looked up and saw Patch coming down and bite the second man's hand tight and painful; trying to save me. The second man punched his face hard before punching on him. Patch used his paws and fangs to fight back. I wanted and tried to help him because he was part of my family. Damn the Son of the Bitch! He was beating me hard. I screamed in anger as I tried to fight and punch back with these assholes as hard as I can.

As the fight continued, Twilight became scared and worried. As her tears came out from her eyes before flowing down, she can't afford to lose me. I know that because there were so many children being so... attached to the very friend or parent they come to know. And... they were afraid to lose them.

**"STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" **Twilight cried in despair and anger.

Her eyes popped and glowed in white colors. She then levitated in midair while knocking the bench off. She blasted her powerful blast on two thieves hard while healing my injuries as well as Patch's. She then blasted the illusion of northern lights. Everyone came out from their home in witnessing the event.

Twilight continued struggling and panting in fear, worry and panic as she tried to control her powers. She whined and whimpered in fear. I can tell that.

I had to help her. I came and hugged her tightly and gently. I can feel that magic. It was painful and terrifying. I looked at her and she looked at me. She gasped in surprise and worry. I smiled while patting on her mane gently. Seeing me, her eyes and looks slowly calmed down. Her purplish pupils slowly come out while looking at me.

With her calm down, the magic ceased from unleashing. The illusion disappeared. The levitation on two men dropped and knocked out of their conscious. My wounds and Patch's were cleared and healed. Path glared and growled at two men; making sure they don't try to harm me or Twilight.

Twilight sniffed in pain and scared, "I'm sorry... I wanted to-!"

"It's okay," I said calmly, "You saved me. That was all. That was very brave of you. I thought I was the one to help you. After all, it's my responsibility."

"To be honest, it's mine as well. Because... you were close person I could trust and love for..."

"Twiley..." I was touched by her sweet and lovely words of heart. She really cared me so much. I supposed to be happy and proud of her. I noticed on her flank. I gasped. I knew what it was, "Twiley, you've got your Cutie Mark!"

"I had?!" Twilight asked in surprise. She turned and looked at her flank. Hers was filled with sparkling stars and the middle was large crimson and mixed with white one. She gasped, "Yes! I had one! I had one! I had one! It's just like the cartoons!"

I smiled, "Yeah... It is, Twiley..."

I was so happy and relief in seeing Twilight earned her Cutie Mark. It meant that she was growing up. But... this was also the signal of preparing to know the truth and... going back home. Was I prepared for that?

I shook my head gently. I've got something else to deal with...

* * *

><p>On that very late night, I called the police. They came and arrested two men. They asked me how if happen and I answered them, with the exception of Twilight's help. I can't risk that. I was lucky and relief of that.<p>

My family was also worry and scared about me, Patch and even Twilight. But I calmed them down as explained that Twilight saved my life from danger. They were pleased and happy for it, and even for Patch for coming out and save me. He was a good dog. Patch was chained to his house since my sisters loved to let him. I was lucky and glad that he was freed and came out to save me and Twilight. It was great and amazing yet scary...

I took Twilight in and put on her bed. I calmly patted and putting her on gently and calmly. She was so sleepy and exhausted. She deserved to be relax and sleep from crazy adventures...

I smiled, "Good job, Twiley. You did an amazing job. I was so proud and happy for you, Twiley."

Twilight smiled happily while nuzzling my nose, "Thank you... Daddy..."

I gasped in shock and surprise of what Twilight had said. I smiled and kissed on her forehead. She then took a sleep on her bed. I turned and left the room. I found my father downstairs, as always for smoking. I talked with my father about being Twilight's father.

And to be honest, I was happy and proud to be her father but scared and worried at the same time about the truth. I asked his opinion. Did I have the right to be her father? Will I able to face in telling her the truth? What would he do when she reached her teenage or adulthood?

And my father answered me, "Jake... ever since you took her in, I noticed how close you are to her. And knew it right away that you were meant to be her father. And for the truth, it's up to you to decide. Being father was great and amazing but when handling the truth, it will be hard. But you had to decide it. All I can do... is to advise you on the right path. And no matter what, we always love each other because we are family."

I was shocked and worried of what my father had said. I asked myself of the very question that one day may come. If she learned the truth, can she forgave and considered me as her father? Will Twilight still be part of Wong Family? Will She left and forgotten about us? Will she be... in my heart?

_To be continued..._

_Review..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) Kevin is based on my friend and college-mate Kevin Ian Bates from IACT College. And his history about being Brony and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was true while his argument about Transformers were true...

2) The fight was just imagination and ideas. Originally, it was for Twilight to be alone, with Patch in handling the house situation and wished me to be there for her before earning her Magic Ability and Cutie Mark.


	4. From Rage to Happiness

**Chapter 4: From Rage to Joy...**

After Twilight had got her Cutie Mark, I was so proud and happy to see her being happy. And not to mention, she called me 'dad'. And to be very honest, I wasn't very much of a father. All I did was... just do it for the sake of finishing it.

But this one... It's different than I remember or doing. Ever since I've made promise to Twilight, I grew closer, caring and loving her like a friend. And I'd never had expected her to call me 'dad'. I was either scared, surprise or happy to be one. Either way, I was helped by not only my father but also the rest of my family in taking care of her.

As days had passed; heck a year, Twilight used her magic in cleaning house chores, looking after Patch and even taking care of herself. She was indeed learning and growing up, but not as older as other pony. I lessen my worries about it, and so did my parents. And sometimes I helped Twilight in dealing with the situation she had like magic, cartoons, nature and even asking me about the girls.

Other than just helping and taking care of her like a father should be, she helped and taken care of me. Something I had lost it since my childhood...

* * *

><p><em>28th February 2015,<em>

As always and usual before, I've got my work done and finished my work in time. These days... My work of life became either boring and nuisance. But sometimes, it was interesting. And trust me, doing and working on graphic can be challenging and tricky. Trust me, the first two graphic designs were okay, though I had something creative and bigger but it did not went as I had hope for. Either way, I don't want to talk about it.

Like before I had manage to got home in time, I found Twilight was watching the television of **_Phineas and Ferb_**. Boy that show was amazing and creative, though I was irritated by Candance's and Doof's stupid and obsessive in achieving their ambitions. They remind me much of Tom and Jerry. I guess it's overdoing. But what the heck, Twilight liked it was more important to me.

Any cartoon she watched was good enough to her is good enough. Though I never understood how the cartoons like Adventure Finn, Regular Show and some were good, but I didn't care of it.

As soon as I got home, she always came and jumped on me as we both gave each other a hug, like how my papi, me and my sisters had a hug when he came back home. Seeing her growing up well, it was time to reveal the **_Second Season_**.

I set the video up. Twilight and I had our lunch and watched**_'My Little Pony's Second Season_** together. We watched the show for nearly till nighttime, and even eating our own dinner since my family were having other business to attend and deal with. So, they came back home late, except Lin since I brought her home.

She was scared and frightened by the saddest and painful moments like Discord discorded her character and her friends into bad friends, doing stupid in turning her friends into nuts, Applejack left and never return to her home, Fluttershy was cruel to her friends lately, and the most painful for her to handle was seeing Shining Armor abandoned his own sister: her herself. Despite the painful moments, at the very end;**_My Little Pony_** still get the happy endings and especially she had Shining Armor got back to her.

It was relief and good too. And trust me, **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2_** was the most painful season I ever seen. It reminded me about Decepticons wining the war from**_Transformers Prime Season 2_** and Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader from **_Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_**. I don't mind watching the dark movies, but I was pained and saddened by the event and even how characters who given up the hope.

Almost 10.00pm, the little unicorn yawned loudly. I approached to Twilight. I held and carried her up. It was time for her bed. As I walked on the stairs, Twilight nuzzled on my chest as she asked.

"Daddy..." Twilight asked. I looked down on her as she asked, "Why is everyone and especially a good character like Anakin Skywalker, Kenshin Himura and Twilight Sparkle had terrible situation and life to deal with? Can it be like friendlier and kinder situation?"

I was stunned and shocked by her question. I don't know how to answer the question. But I had to be honest with her, after all; she wasn't the only who was like me.

"Well... It's hard to explain. But some good character was trying to get a good ending, but to get that: he or she need to deal with the obstacle and especially the path they were looking for. If they choose correctly, then they will get the happy ending but they had to endure and overcome the harsh and difficult journey. That is the life of everyone's."

Shocked yet pained by my explanation, Twilight nodded her head, "I understand..."

"I'm sorry. But that's the answer I had, Twiley. I know I should think about the good one but it wasn't."

"I know. But I completely understand. And in reality of everyone's life, not one can get the good ending because of the choice they made."

"I'm sorry about it."

"It's okay. Besides, we both had hard and difficult situation to deal with but at the very end, we overcome it."

I was surprise and shock of what Twilight had said. Somehow, she was growing up. I guess the internet and information about ponies or horses weren't lying. After 8 or 10 years later, she would reached her adulthood. But she was right. We made choice to get an ending: good or bad.

"Yeah... I guess you're right about it, Twilight. We made our choice to get a good ending. We had to overcome it. And I'm sure of it."

Twilight smiled as she nuzzled my neck gently, "Thanks daddy. So, tomorrow; can we watch Season 3?"

I hummed softly before answered, "I don't think so. Until you're ready, not letting you to watch."

"Aw... No fair..."

"Twiley, you promise me..."

Twilight sighed, "Yes... daddy. I did promise."

I smiled, "Good girl. But I promise you that you will watch and get the answer."

Twilight smiled as she nuzzled on my chest. I guess she understood. I only hope she understand of what I'm doing for her. I wasn't sure if she can forgive me in the future...

* * *

><p>A month later: <em>17 April 2015<em>,

It was very tiring and annoying day from the work. And trust me, it was no joke and fun. Besides, today was my birthday. And trust me, I wasn't very much mood for the birthday since my primary school. I had given that up when I started my secondary school because of the bullies and studies, and not to mention: my friends never invite me to their parties. And I really hate parties lately. So, why should I bother about it? I never really care about it. All it did was drag me down to the ground.

I was on my way back to home. I wonder what was Twilight up to. As soon as I got back home, I saw Twilight was waiting in front of the door. I was about to ask. She showed the birthday card to me. I was shocked and surprised by her.

I took the card and looked at it, "Twiley... Did you make this for me?"

Twilight smiled happily, "Yup, I did it all by myself. It was very hard for me to handle it."

"Really? How did you know today was my birthday?"

"I asked Grandma and Grandpa. I asked about what 'Birthday' means. And they explained it to me when we had Aunt Lin's Birthday to celebrate. And it was amazing and great. And I wanted to give something special. I wasn't sure how to do it until Grandpa Richard showed me his gifts: Birthday Cards. And So, I decided to make one for myself. And vola, here it is."

I was in deep shock and surprise by Twilight's doing. For the first time after my isolation from birthday party, I got my own gift from someone, other than just my family. A gift from Twilight. Is this how my father felt when he received his gift from me and my sisters?

My tears came out from my eyes. I was crying. Not tear of sorrow, but joy...

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Twilight asked in worry.

I smiled while shaking my head. I lowered down and picked her up. I placed my forehead on hers while gently rubbed it, "No... I am alright. And thank you so much..."

"For what?"

"For giving the good gift. Come on. Let's wait for others. I had the feeling they're going to bring the cake back. And you're gonna love it."

"Yeah! I can't wait for it!"

Just as I expected, my family got home in time. And we had my own birthday to celebrate for nearly a night. Not a great party I remember from my primary time, but it was great and good too for taking pictures, singing a song and eating cakes. And we've done that for all of us. And that's right, I include Twilight.

On 15th September 2015, I brought a special book for her. It's called Harry Potter. I still don't like it but it was for Twilight to read, and from what I heard of. The book was better than movie. So, I let her read it. She enjoyed it very much. The first book cost a lot, but worth it for Twilight's smile. I'm just glad to see that.

Twilight smiled happily as she jumped and hugged me tightly. She was happy with me. Like every member of my family, we had the cake together to eat and taking the picture of us. It was memorable and great time...

* * *

><p>As years had passed, everything had changed. My elder sister June had left and gone with her boyfriend. Lin had gone to college for her career. I stayed with my parents. I'm looking after them. That's my promise.<p>

I still continued going for my art lesson. And my artworks had been improved well and good. And I finally completed my work and lessons. It was amazing and great too. I was so happy that I did it. But... I never got the chance in making my dream come true.

In truth, I had the story of my own at my earlier age. It was original yet based on the characters from all the show I loved and watched. But I wasn't sure if I can make it because my writing skills weren't great but my comics and artworks were. But I wasn't sure which company I get to go or showing my artwork to. So, I never bother to send them to any of company.

I never continued my college or university because I told my parents that I no longer wanted to go for the mass communication degree or certification. I truly never been so interested in them lately and very much. I'm not much of communicating and talking. I'm much more of working and getting job done type.

The idea and concept I had for my comics, I told everything to pre-teen Twilight. She looked and went through all of my artworks and stories I had written over years. She liked and supported it very much. She seemed understand me so much. I was happy and proud of her. But what can she do for me? I mean I'm okay with her for helping me but what can she do...

* * *

><p><em>18th May 2018,<em>

I returned to my home as always. I checked on the mailbox in seeing whose letter was. It was definitely not mine. But surprisingly, it was! There were some of art or comic company hired me for accepting and liking my artworks.

Wait a minute?! I didn't even send one to any company, unless...

I knew someone did something surprise. I rushed into my house and found Twilight was reading another book about Divergent from the Living Room. I decided to pretend to be angry and upset for a while.

Twilight smiled uneasily when she looked at my angry face. She knew I won't be a very happy and tempered man when something bad or irritation had happen on my head.

"Twiley," I asked angrily as I showed my letters in front of her, "What are these?!"

Twilight yelped in worry, "Daddy! I can explain!"

"Explain about what?! You send my artworks behind my back?! I told you not to do it! And you do it?!"

"Daddy; please understand this! I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I was trying to help you get a job. And most important of all, I want you to get your dream come true. I had to do it for you. I want you to be happy."

"And guess what?" I asked in upset. Twilight looked worry and scared of what happen next. I struck my hand right at her head. She yelped in shock. Nope, I'm not harming her but patted her head, "I am happy."

Twilight gasped in surprise and shock, "You mean... You're not angry with me?"

"Angry? I'm happy and proud of it! Thank you so much, Twilight!" I exclaimed happily. I held her up and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. I departed and asked, "Hey, did I scare you?"

Twilight nodded her head while sniffed, "Yeah, you did. It was scary."

"Sorry, but I just want to surprise you. You did well. Thank you so much, Twilight." I said happily.

We both hugged together again. I was so happy and even happier than before. It was like my anger and rage was slowly removed, all thanks to Twilight Sparkle. She helped me get to the comic company. And my artwork finally got published and some of citizens and international liked them. I left my old job. My dream had finally come true.

My family was proud and happy for me. And I was so happy and relief that come true. I finally earn some money to pay bills and problems with. I even helped and bought a house for me, my parents and Twilight. It was greatest and happiest day in my life.

Nothing else can change that because we will always had each other together, Twilight...

* * *

><p>The most irritating part of life was getting girls. I don't hate girls, just irritated by them - a lot. From primary school, I was accused wrongly by that stupid prefect girl. I really hate her. I met some girls from high school and college. Some were okay and others were fine as friends. But there was one I liked. But it wasn't matter because I have no interest of ladies since they used and treated me like slaves. So what was the point of loving if someone didn't love you very much...<p>

But I'll tell you a bit about her. Her name was Melissa Kim. She was in same age as I am. And trust me, she was beautiful and amazing friend I ever met, and by the way she was very cute. Even she was a dancer, but she and I share the ideal of becoming famous of the world. While mine was to be a good artist, hers was to be model and dancer. Well, we used to be together but we were just friends. I had feelings for her, but she had her own boyfriend. I really wish to tell her how I feel for her.

It was too late...

Twilight had been asking me about having a date with a girl. She kept begging me to take a date. Well, it was completely irritated and annoyed as I told her a lot of times not to bother about asking the girl because I already had responsibility to take care: being famous and looking after her.

Even though Twilight was disappointed because she wanted a mother, but she might up to something. Whatever she was up to, she better hope that I won't lose my temper...

* * *

><p><em>1 June 2020...<em>

I was taking Twilight out for a walk, but her body became bigger to fit in my bag. And trust me, it was very difficult. But I've manage to get her in. And so far, no one had taken a notice on it. We were having fun and enjoy each other's company. It was amazing and great time. For some hours had passed, we took a break at Starbucks outside for drinks and eating.

I like chocolate donut while Twilight liked sugar and strawberry donut. We even drank our water. Everything was fine. I had been distanced from my work of my Deviantart for **_My Little Pony_** and **_Transformers_**, and so I told them that I was very busy on working, and they didn't mind it or suspect about it. I also had forgotten about **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** latest series or film because Twilight was my priority and responsibility, though there were some shows I would like to watch with her.

While we enjoy our snack time, a Chinese Girl who was same age as I am but had a long light brown hair dressed in black T-shirt with heart shaped and blue jean passed me by. She turned and looked at me like she knew me from somewhere. I didn't like that look. I can be suspicious and easily angry when people looked and stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jake? Is that you?" She asked. I wasn't sure if I can trust her or not. She continued smile before said, "It's me: Melisa Kim! You know a girl from college?"

"Melisa Kim?!" I asked in surprise as I stood up from my seats. I looked at her who smiled back at me. I gasped, "Oh my god! It's really you! What are you doing here?!"

"I was taking a break and heading for lunch. So you wouldn't mind letting me stay here?"

"Not at all, come and seat."

Both Melisa and I had not been seen for a long time since the college. She was a good and supportive friend. And trust me, I kinda like her so much. I looked at Twilight, who giggled happily and smiled proudly before she whistled innocently. Something tells me that she was behind of this mess...

Both Melisa Kim and I had a discussion about out time, our lives and even our careers for hours. And wow... I was really enjoying. Usually, I got bore easily when it comes to conversation because there was nothing interesting, but it wasn't anymore.

Melissa made her success for her model, singing and dancing career in coming true. I was amazed and proud of her in achieving her goals and dream. And trust me, she was amazing. As we talked about our times and lives together, I learned something surprise...

"Your boyfriend ditched you?! Why?!"

Melissa sighed, "He wasn't very much of supportive on my career because I was very busy of doing it. He got upset that I never made it back in time. I tried to make up but he broke up with me. I was very upset about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Never mind. It doesn't really matter. Congratulation for making your dream come true. They were so amazing. And I really like them so much."

"Thanks, Melissa. It was very tough and difficult for me to handle. But at the very end, I did it. It worth my effort and everything."

"Good. Good for you..."

"You too as well..."

"Hey Jake..."

"Yeah?"

"I do notice something about you when you keep looking at me."

"Well, I like you as my friend because you're amazing and great dancer, singer and model. After all, I really like you for supporting and liking my artwork and even my voice-over."

"Come on, Jake..."

I sighed, "Okay, you win... I really like and love you."

Melissa gave an arched eye to me, "Really?"

"Really! I used to have some I like from high school, but she was selfish and jerk. But you... you were okay and better than any girls and even bitch named Sarah Young. She was stupid, proud and ignorance. All she did was leaving me behind to get blame from lecturers. I was so relief that they weren't angry with me. But you... You always be there for me when we work together in projects. And you even let me help you to solve and done our projects."

"Yeah... We've made a pretty good teamwork..."

"Yeah, we did."

"I was wondering. Did you send me a message of meeting me here?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh... You usually never call me unless we had a work to do."

I yelped in shock before I answer, "Well, that's true. But we change for the better. And I felt like that it's time for me to find a girl."

"And I'm the one?" Melisa asked in surprise. I nodded my head. She smiled at me. She then stood up and approached me, "That was very sweet and romantic of you. And I really like and love you..."

She then kissed on my lips. And I kissed her back. We both shared a wondrous and passionate kiss. For the first time in my life, I was happy and proud to have a first kiss from the girl I like and love. I'm no longer an antisocial and isolated person, but a different man. I finally come out from my shell...

Twilight squealed softly and happily in seeing what had happen.

* * *

><p>I took Melisa Kim back home safely, and I said goodbye to her. As soon as we got away from her, Twilight came out from the bag and sat on the seat. Besides we both what we were going to talk about.<p>

"Twilight, did you do it?" I asked.

"Yes, daddy," She answered while nodded her head, "I had my own reason. I really want a mommy. Grandpa and Grandma told me what really happen to you of why you didn't want a girl to be with you. But since you got your dream come true, so I thought about a girl for you to date with. I went through research on your yearbooks. I found one."

"And that would be Melissa Kim?"

"Yeah. Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" I asked in shock before I chuckled, "Actually, I'm happy. For some reason Twilight, you helped and made me a happy man than before. I got my dream come true for being best comic artist, and now I had a girl from my dream. Thanks to you, I'm almost complete. You were amazing, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, "It's all thanks to you, daddy. You helped me a lot even though you were unable to get me my memory, it was my turn to help you. That's what family are for, right?"

I smiled, "Right, you are. How about a song?"

"Which song are we gonna sing?" Twilight asked happily.

"How about **_'You'll be in My Heart'_**?" I asked.

Twilight squealed happily while bouncing up on the seats for few times. I got the music on. We both sing together happily, even though I wasn't very much of a singer but I did it for her...

I was happy and proud of having her around in my era. My time of hating Malaysia grew lesser and lesser than before. My hatred and rage were gone. My happiness and joy had taken over. All thanks to 'My Little Twiley'...

_To be continued..._

_Review..._

**Author's Notes:**

1. _Melissa Kim_ was named after my college-mate **_Melissa Ong Yin-Ying_** and **_Yap Kim Fong _**from High School.

* * *

><p>Response to <em><strong>Zachary<strong>_** _Ringle:_ **Thanks for pointing out. In this story, _Jake _is the name of main character. Nigel was my true and real name in our world. And for _Gor _means 'Older Brother' in Cantonese. I hope that clarifies you about it.


	5. What Hurts the Most

**Chapter 5: What Hurts the Most**

Things had become smoothly and happier than before. The dream I wanted to make had finally come true. The career I wanted to do had finally come true. The girl I met and loved had finally come to me. Everything had become happy and well than before I had imagine.

_My rage... My anger... My hatred... _They were all gone and dispersed. Everything that I hate about the world had turned into more calm and happy about it. I was truly happy and relief about it. This doing wasn't mine alone to achieve it, but Twilight herself did it.

From a very small yet young filly I raised and taken care of, she had grown up to a better and mature mare. I was the one supposed to help and taken care of her, but she helped me. It was amazing and surprising. I was glad and happy to have her be with me.

As years had passed, June got married with Zack and had a 6-years-old daughter as well. Talk about me being an uncle... Lin got a boyfriend: Derek and career as the employee for the marketing. My parents retired from their work.

During that time. I finally decided to propose a marriage to Melissa Kim. And yes, she did. She and I got married. I wasn't very much of knowing about traditional stuffs, but I learned and respected it. With my father's and mother's help, I've managed to handle it in no time and it was right before the marriage date. I was very happy to have her with me. She and I were happy for each other. And it was amazing and great.

I continued to live with my father and mother. And I have my own reason of doing it. It was because I wanted to take care of them because of my grandparents. My grandparents had passed away from my childhood and even after my job career. And my mother often told me to spend more time with them as much as I can. And so I did. That's the promise.

Twilight continued to live with me. I was indeed her adopted father, and the only one she loved. It did remind me of how I loved my father too. I was glad to have her with me. And trust me, I was so happy.

I even told Melissa about her. And yes, she was freaked out and even didn't believe of what she saw it. And I manage to calm her down before things could had gone worst and crazy. I explained to her about Twilight's existence and specifically told her not to tell her everything I know about her. The last thing I want was to betray and hurt her. I don't want that.

But the promise I had made for her... I'm willing to fulfill till the very end...

* * *

><p><em>2021...<em>

Over a year, Melissa got along well with my parents and sisters, and especially Twilight. Everything gotten well so far. And we even had our own Chinese New Year and Christmas. This time; Twilight was safe to do anything because it was our own family's reunion. Over last six years, she was a filly, she did was pretending to be a doll or puppet.

The best trick Twilight can do now was transformed herself into a teenage girl. She was about 15 - 17 years-old with her navy hair with stripes of purple and pink dressed in cyan uniform and purple skirt with her Cutie Mark of Sparkling Stars and wore the purple boots. She looked exactly like **_Equestria Girls Version_**. I was amazed by her tricks.

After all, she was the only one stayed at home for looking after the house and taking care of our only home. When people asked about her, all she answered was my adopted daughter and she preferred to stay home to look after everything and her grandparents at home. Most of them find it weird, other didn't bother about it. But either way, they ignored about it. My parents will be there to help her up.

And none of other people but us knew about her existence. It was relief and grateful. I'm surprised that she had gotten well along with her first cousin. I wonder if she gotten along well with her baby brother or sister. I sure hope it was gonna be great and amazing for her to be their older sister...

Everything we've been through we had gotten over well.

Ever since that marriage, Melissa and I grew close and closer as lovers. We both enjoy our time together for dating, watching movies, singing books, drawing arts, having fun and not to mention we did... have our own fun after the work. We both enjoyed each other's company, but we also happy to have Twilight with us as well. We often took her out for fun and family together. That was the most important of all. She was part of our family.

And that very night when we both were having fun. Melissa asked me about having children: boy or girl. I was reluctant of doing it because of my little bad experience in taking care of the children. They were very hard to take care of. But taking care of them wasn't so hard as I thought because I raised and taken care of Twilight when I was 21-years-old. So, I shouldn't be worry about it. We both agreed to it.

* * *

><p><em>1st May 2022...<em>

Over a year had passed since Melissa and I had our _'great'_ time, she was in labor. I took her to the hospital as quickly as I can. Twilight (as a teenager) and my parents were with me during that time. Then, June and her family, Lin and Derek came as well. They wanted to check if Melissa was okay and fine from going to labor. It was taking a lot of hours for Melissa to give birth of the first child.

At the very day, I was very worried, scared and nervous. I wondered if three of them can make it. If they do, I would be a good father. Just like how I did for Twilight. I'm pretty sure that she would be excited and happy to be an older sister.

I noticed Twilight's nervous and worry looks when she leaned on the wall; looking at the ceiling while having her right leg stomping on the ground gently while having her left arm gently rubbed. I knew something was bothering her. I decide to have a talk with her.

Noticed me coming towards her, Twilight sighed in upset, "I know. I know. I've got explaining to do. It's about me being an older sister to... your biological son or daughter."

I smiled, "You mean your brother or sister. Twiley, you're part of my family. You're my daughter."

"You mean _'adopted daughter'_? Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I maybe 8-years-old for Human, but I'm 15 for pony now. I know what I am, but I still don't know who I am too."

"You're still wondering about yourself?"

"Yes. And all you did was showing me**_'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'_** show. I still don't understand about it. I liked the show, but... I felt like there was something more about it. I don't know why."

"It's like I say, Twiley. You will find the answer and understand it. And trust me, this is the way of finding your memories and identity."

Twilight sighed in concern as she stood up and looked at me, "Even if I did find my memory, I may leave and never come back to you, mom, aunts, grandpa and grandma, and even my little siblings. I may go back where I came from. I can feel it."

I sighed in worry as I knew that day would come. She started to realize the truth sooner than I thought. But I decided to drop that subject as I explained, "Listen, Twiley. Whether you may find your identity or not, you will always be part of my family."

"Really, daddy?"

"Would I lie to you for all these years of taking care of you?"

"Nope... But I'm still worry. You may have taken care of me, but I wasn't sure if I can take care of my own sibling when the time comes..."

I placed my hand on her left shoulder and explained, "Did I ever told you that your Aunt June, Aunt Lin and I don't get along?" Twilight shook her head gently. I smiled as I explained, "When I was little boy, three of us didn't get along well. We always fight and argue with each other over the small problem. And trust me, the argument wasn't very good. Your Aunt June always scold me for being lazy and selfish, which was true while your sister is even lazy and I argue with her when she touched my stuffs."

"So, your point about being an older sibling is...?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Whether good or bad, we'll always have each other till the end. We either learn, play, work and having fun together. And do you want to know why?"

"Yes..."

"We love each other and we are a family. No matter what happen, whether we born from same or different; we'll always be there and love for each other."

Twilight thought for the moment about what we had discussed. She smiled and looked at me. She hugged me at once. I hugged her back gently. She understood me well...

**_CRIED! _**All of my family gasped in surprise and shock. We turned and saw the doctor came out from the operation room. We all looked surprise and worry as he smiled and nodded his head. We went into the patient room in finding Melissa sat on the patient bed. She held two blanket corn-shaped. We approached and looked at them.

And here they were. The boy and the girl. Instead of one, but two. God... They were amazing and beautiful. My eyes filled with tears of joy, pride and happiness when I look at them. Melissa smiled at me. And I knew what she meant. I held them gently while rocking them. They were amazing and great. I gave them to my parents and sisters to carry them. They were happy and joy like they were experiencing of carrying the newborn baby again. Trust me, it was amazing and great.

I took the twin away from them. I turned to crying yet happy Twilight. She smiled happily. I gave them to her to hold.

"Twiley," I smiled, "Meet your brother and sister. The twin..."

Twilight sniffed happily as she held them close to her. She spoke softly, "Hey there... My name is Twiley. I'm your older sister..."

The twin smiled and awed happily as they touched and patted on her face gently. We all smiled happily. Twilight made the twin smiled.

"So son," My father turned to me as he asked, "What are you going to call them?"

Melissa smiled and nodded her head, "It has to be good and cute name. Do you had any idea?"

I smiled, "I do... A boy goes Sam while the girl's... Tara. Sam Ng and Tara Ng... What do you think?" Everyone smiled and nodded their heads happily in agreeing with mine. I turned to the happy Twilight, "What about you, Twiley?"

Twilight nodded, "They're great names for her. They're good enough. Right Sam and Tara?"

Sam and Tara awed happily and cutely as Twilight nuzzled on their face gently. We all smiled together happily and joy about it. This was the beginning of our new life...

* * *

><p><em>As three years had passed...<em>

Twilight was happy and relief of having both Tara and Sam with her, other than me, Melissa, my father and mother. We were having our great family time together. We play, ride, travel and teach the twin about the world. And trust me, Twilight did amazing job for taking care of them. She not only had to do very good trick in transforming between her pony and human form as well as doing her job, but also magic tricks. The twin really like it so much.

Inside, she would be pony while the outside, she was the Human. That would avoid the attention from anyone. That was more important.

Rather than taking the real job, Twilight had her own job by selling the Fruit and Vegetable Juice Drinks. The fruits and vegetable she used for the drinks came from the field. She did well in persuading the people to buy and drink them. She had taken care of the home and even my parents and Twins. And trust me, her grandparents were easy to take care but the Twins, it was no joke. Melissa and I will be there for her to help and raise them. But at the very important thing to us, we raise and help each other as family.

During that time, it was time to show the Season 3 for Twilight to watch, and we even let the Twins to watch from Season 1 and 2. Three of them enjoyed the seasons well until the Season 3 Finale, Twilight got little suspicious and concerns about her having wings and being Princess as she felt like that everything she watched was coming true...

Twilight and I had our own private conversation at the kitchen.

"What is it, Twiley?" I asked.

Twilight sighed, "Daddy... Ever since you introduce that show to me, I felt like... I know them well... It's like I've been there before in my life. And even being the Princess. But why... Why would she become the Princess? Was it because of completing the Spell Book. There has to be something else to explain about it. But why and what?" She turned and looked at me, "Daddy... Please tell me. I need to know about it."

I sighed, "Twiley... If you want the answer, you had to wait until the right time had come for you to understand and get the answer."

She groaned in anger, "**WHY?!** Why must we wait?! Why?! I want the truth now! I'm not a filly anymore! I'm a mare now! Please tell me now! I want the answer now!"

I sighed in concern. I knew she wanted the truth and answer now. I spoke firmly, "Twiley... I can't guarantee to give you the answer. And all I could say is... be patient. Continue watching the show until you get the answer..."

Twilight groaned in upset and frustrated, "You're not helping me!" She stood from her seat and headed straight to her own room while screamed in anger, "I will find it by myself!"

I sighed in upset. Twilight was still upset and angry with me for not giving a straight answer. Overheard of what had happen, my father came in. I consult with my father about the decision I've made about telling the truth now or later. He sighed in concern as he explained,

"Son... You're an adult. It's your decision to make. I can only guide you. I always said that telling the truth was important to everyone and even your own. But if you feel like you don't want to say it at once, then when can you tell her? Because if you keep on waiting, she will find the truth by herself. And if she did, well... I don't want to imagine of how it went because it's gonna be very painful..."

I sighed again. If what he said was true, then... I'm either ready to tell her now before things could get any uglier. And if I did tell her, then... I hope she forgave me about telling her...

Whatever she was doing, Twilight had her own rights to find out...

* * *

><p><em>20 April 2025...<em>

Melissa and I were having honeymoon for the morning breakfast. And boy, we enjoy ourselves. That was a great time. We were on our way back to our home. And by the time we did, we opened the door and found the angry Twilight right in front of me. When she was like this, something must have happen to her...

"Twiley? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Twilight pointed her hoof out at me, "Don't _'Twiley'_ me, dad! I want the truth! I want it now!"

I gulped in worry, "I... I don't understand, Twiley."

Twilight groaned in anger, "Stop pretending! I want the truth now!" I looked worry and scared. Twilight glared while crying at me. She asked in anger and upset, "Ever since you refused to tell me about it, I had to do the research all by myself! And guess what?! I did! And I watched the fourth season and the film! Everything I watched, I felt like I know about them! It was like they were my memories! And I had my rights to know about it! My grandparents refused to tell me about it! So tell me!"

I was shocked and pained by her tone. And no... I wasn't upset by her attitude but worried that she would find the truth. I looked up and saw my grandparents nodding their heads. She knew about it...

I sighed, "What I'm about to tell you, it's gonna be hard to believe. But this is the truth..."

And so, we sat at the living room. We had our conversation. I explained to Twilight of what I know. I told her what was the show about, the characters and her memories about it, and more importantly yet worse: herself. Twilight was in shock and pain of what she heard from me. Her tears came out from her eyes as they flowed straight down...

I gulped as I spoke, "Twilight... Listen to me. This is now what you think it is."

**"NO!"** Twilight shouted in anger as she held her right hoof in front of me, "All this time... You actually knew about me! And you kept it from me! Why?!"

"I was worried that... that... you- You freaked out and scared about it. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept it as the reality!"

"How could you?! How could you not tell me?! You knew this was important to me! You knew that they were my memories and what I really am! You liar!"

"Twiley..."

"Don't! I don't want to hear it, Jake! I don't want to hear it anymore! I trusted and loved you so much! But you... You betrayed me! You- you damn lying father!" Twilight screamed in anger at me.

For the first time in my life, I was scolded. And yes... I got scolded from my family, but this... this was from Twilight- the very pony I raised since the day she came to my home. All I did was looked and watched her running up to the stairs.

Melissa, my parents and my children turned and looked at me worry. My hands shaken in frightened and scared as my eyes brought the tears of upset and despair. I cried and sobbed in pain and sadness. Not because I lost my trust and love for Twilight, but I was broken by her hard yet true words. I continued crying in pain as I covered myself in round shape.

My mother tried to comfort me, and even Sam and Tara tried. They meant caring and loving me very much. But I was too pained and despaired to think. It looked likes I'm going back to my dark and isolated world again.

I was a terrible and lying father. I lied and betrayed the very daughter I tried to raise, help and look after. And what reward I got? Pain and despair! **_I'M TERRIBLE AND HORRIBLE FATHER!_**

* * *

><p>My father and Melissa were worried about me. They looked at each other for the moment as they nodded their heads in agreement. They turned and headed upstairs to Twilight's room...<p>

At Twilight's room, she was crying and sobbing in pain and despair on her bed. My father and Melissa knocked the door. She allowed them to come in. They approached to her as they sat on the bed. They had discussion with her...

"Twiley... Are you alright?" My father asked.

Twilight huffed in upset, "No. I am not alright." He and Melissa sighed in worry as she continued, "My own father... He lied to me. He lied to me! He knew who I am but decided to keep it! How could he?! How could he lied to me?!"

Melissa sighed, "He did it was to protect you."

Twilight groaned, "No! It was all for himself! He never wanted to protect me! He never cares about me! He never loves me!"

My father gave her a firm and serious face as he spoke, "No, he wasn't, Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight gasped in shock. He continued, "How dare you... How dare you speak to my son - to your own father that way?! Have you no thought, shame or remorse for him?!"

Twilight looked stun and worry as she spoke, "But grandfather... He... He lied to me! He lied everything!"

"He withhold the truth. And do you know why he withhold it so long?"

"Why..."

"He was afraid of losing you! The truth will make you scared, delusion and paranoid to accept the reality of who you really are and what you were meant to be! You would have ran away and gotten yourself killed! He really does care and love you! So, don't you dare speak to him like he was a monster to you!"

Twilight was stunned and shocked as she tried to speak, "But the truth... the truth... the truth..."

"Don't give me the rubbish about the truth, Twilight! We're not talking about that. We are talking about how your father cares about you! He risked everything to raise you, protect you, care for you, helped you and even loved you! So, don't you dare give me excuse just because of the truth!"

Twilight looked stun and worry as she hissed in anger and pain.

Melissa came and lowered herself down as she spoke, "If he didn't love you, then why would he take you in his family... and raise you up?"

Twilight gasped in surprise and shock as she had some thoughts of what her grandfather and mother had spoken. If I truly not love her so much, why risk for her?

"Think about it... carefully..." My father advised.

As soon as my father and my wife left the room, Twilight gave some thoughts of what she had done. Pained and saddened by her action, Twilight cried and sobbed as she covered her face gently. She shook her head hard as she came down from her bed. She exited the room...

* * *

><p>I was in the living room. My mother was at the kitchen; holding Sam while talking with my father and Melissa who was holding Tara on her arms. They were all worried about me. I know because... it was so long that I had destroyed my own isolation and darkness. But now... I had gone back...<p>

The door was opened... I turned and looked at who was coming in. I found her...

I looked pain and despair to look at her. I looked away from her. Twilight approached to me. She came to the front as she sat down.

"Dad... I'm... I'm very and very sorry for how I reacted to you..." Twilight apologized as her tears came out from her eyes, "And... I'm so-so sorry for... for saying that you betrayed me and call you 'a damn-lying father'... And I really didn't mean it because I-"

I quickly hugged her tightly and gently before cried in pain and tears. Twilight was shock while crying as well...

"I... I... I thought you hate me..." Twilight sniffed in pain while crying, "I thought you would be mad at me..."

I departed while looking at her, "Twiley... I was never been mad or hate you of how you answered. I already told you that we have each other as a family... You shouldn't have apologize to me because it was me should apologize to you... And I'm very sorry..."

Twilight sniffed, "I know, dad... I know..."

I smiled while crying, "Can you forgive me for not telling you the truth about you?"

"I already had... Dad... I love you so much, daddy..."

"I know... I always love you, _My Little Twiley_..."

"Daddy... I did a research of what happen next if I learned the truth from **_'My Little Dashie'_**, other adaption of **_'My Little Dashie'_** with other Mane Six and even me in her horseshoe, and**_'My Little Mane Six'._** Princess Celestia will come for me. What should I do?"

"To be honest... I don't know..." I answered truthfully. Twilight looked down. I sighed, "All I can say... We pray that... our memories and moments for each other... will not be forgotten. We also pray that... we can visit each other..."

Twilight smiled while nodded her head, "Yeah... I hope Buddha can hear our pray and help us... I hope Princess Celestia let me visit you... Please help us, Buddha."

I nodded my head, "Yes... Please help us, Buddha. Please help us to be together and not forgotten of our memories, our moments, our cherish, our relationship... and our love..."

Twilight smiled as she hugged me and I hugged her back gently. My parents, Melissa, Sam and Tara came to the living room. They lowered down as they hugged me. We all prayed that Princess Celestia won't make Twilight forget everything she had been through in Malaysia. We also hoped that we can visit each other.

Please help us, Buddha... I'm doing this not for myself, but for my family and her. Whatever Twilight's decision was, I'll always be proud and supportive for her, no matter what... She is_My Little Twiley_...

_Prepare for the Conclusion..._

_Review..._

**Author's Notes:**

1. **Sam **was named after _Sam Witwicky_ **_(Transformers Live-Action Film Character)  
><em>**  
>2. <strong>Tara <strong>was named after _Tara Strong __**(Voice Actress for amazing and great characters, including Twilight herself...)**_

3. Originally, I was going to involve my parents passing away... But I can't bear it anymore... I just can't. They were too important to me...


	6. I Never Wanted to Say Goodbye

**Chapter 6: I Never Wanted to Say Goodbye**

This chapter is my final chapter...

After that 'truth' incident, Twilight had forgiven me about withholding the truth very long. But there was one thing I actually had completed for the rest of life since the day I had found and adopted her - I've fulfilled my promise to the very end. I told her everything she needed to know and understand about her and her history. She had everything she needed to know...

And so during the three years, everything was back the way it was - normal. I was on the job in working and completing my artwork as always while Melissa was doing her model, dancing, singing and acting like what professional celebrity do. But the most important for all of us to do was spending our great time with our family and children and especially Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight was indeed a good yet efficient girl for keeping the house in order and organize, and not to mention babysitting her adopted twin: Sam and Tara. She even had her own job neared to her home so that she can looked after them. She also taught them of everything she knew about the world and even her time with me. And trust me, Twilight was a great teacher and sister to both Sam and Tara. They were very closed yet loved her so much. She was amazing and surprising girl.

And so far, no one and not even bronies had a slightest idea or realize that Twilight was among us. At home, she was safe in staying her Pony Form while outside she had to stay and stick to her Human Form. That way - no one and even bronies can know about her. They would be probably think of her being spoiled by me or dressed in cosplay. Either way... I don't care what people think of me. As long Twilight was happy to do what she wants, that was important to me.

For every public holiday or holiday, we would go and traveled some places for adventures, learning and understanding about the cultures and history about them but sometimes - we wanted to have some fun with others like going to carnival (except the roller-coaster or any rides that involved the heights - I hate them! It makes me scream in hell). And trust me, it was grateful and amazing event and holiday we ever had. Twilight was indeed happy to be with me while I was happy to have her with me and my family.

While Twilight may had known of her true life and history, she continued watching the television, reading books and online fictions and more of it to understand her past-lives and history, and even fiction about her. Wow... There was shock and surprise of her. I asked her about the purpose of doing it and she answered to me that she wanted to know more and understand herself and even her own friends if they ever and did plan to find and get her home. She also hoped that Princess Celestia gave her a chance to see me and her adopted family...

But one question... concerns me. Was she ready to go back home? I'm not selfish - maybe a bit but I'm worried about her. Because Twilight was very used to my home now than Equestria, but I also knew that Equestria can't go on without their Princess and Heroine. If she was not with them, then Equstria are doomed to meet their doom. All I can pray and beg was... let Twilight or me visit each other. This is one thing I had hope for...

* * *

><p><em>6th June 2027...<em>

Other than my own dream come true: an artists and stroywriter, I had another one to make: going to America. America, China and Japan were the reason why I loved their comics, animation, video games, movies and series. Their actions and animation were creativity, magnificent, amazing and great. Some of their stories were meaningful and emotional to be touched. But American's was the true reason of why I wanted to do the story and comics of my own in the first place.

And that very day, I took my family (Melissa, Twiley, Sam and Tara) managed to get there. I was happy and relief in going to that place. And to be honest, getting Twilight with me to that place was a tough one because of the birth certificate, passport and I.C. Without them, I doubt we could get to there. But thanks of Kevin's help, he managed to create and fooled the government for the moment. And not one suspects of her.

When we arrived to that country, there was so many places to go but we chose to Hollywood which was located somewhere at Las Vegas or Southern Part from San Francisco. We had our own fun and time together at Hollywood Place. It was quite adventurous and fun too. And trust me, we even checked out on the animation studios like Dreamwork, Disney, Pixar and more. And their arts, storyboards, drawing, potraits and even the deleted scenes or stories of them were great and masterpiece. They were amazing.

But there was one thing amazing about America was Voice Actors. And trust me, I envied yet admired their voice-over thousands of characters through thousands animation and film series. They were truly inspiring and amazing.

The voice actors I was inspired were a lot but I chose the best like Peter Cullen, Tara Strong, Frank Welker, Phil LaMarr, Jason Marsden, Douglas Rye, Steven Blum, Kirk Thornton, Dough Ertholtz, Tom Kane, Kevin Conroy, Greg DeLisle, David Faustino, Tom Kenny, Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett, Cathy Cavidini, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St. Germain, Brian Drummond, Dobson Brothers, John DiMaggio, Dee Bradley Baker, Troy Baker, John Goodman, Johnny Young Bosch, Will Friedle and lots more for me to mention. They were the best and amazing.

Even though I had manage to met some people and voice actors like Phil LaMarr, Brian Drummond, Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio and some, there were some I didn't manage to meet but I knew one day I will meet them.

As for today, it was special. I was told and informed by news and media that **_My Little Pony _**Casts made their debut on their **_Brony Comic-Con 2027_**. And I looked forward in meeting Tara Strong and the rest of the cast. And trust me, I know someone who loved to meet her: Twilight Sparkle herself.

During that very time, my family and I had managed to get into the hall where we met most of casts like Mane Six, Royal Sisters, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Recurring Characters. They were older and never been the same before I remembered. But they will always be remembered for providing the best voices in the animation. For Twilight's special dress, even she looked like Equestria Girl Version; I had to make sure that her clothes worn differently like dressed in purplish vest with white shirt and worn blue skirt and black 6th-inches pant as well as wearing the Twilight's Cap.

Like every live video I watched about comic-con, fans and people kept asking the voice-actors and actress about their personal life, history, relationship and others that no one had ever heard of. I was impressed and listened to every word from the casts. They were truly inspired and great, and especially Tara Strong. For someone like her who voiced not only cutie character as Babies, Children and Bubbles from PPG but others like spoiled yet kindhearted Timmy from Fairy Oddparents, heroic and arrogant Ben from Ben 10, dark and unemotional Raven from Teen Titans, spoiled and twisted Harley Quin from Batman Arkham, and intelligent and kindhearted Twilight Sparkle.

As the press almost reach its end, the casts asked another question before they leave. Twilight took her chance in raising her hand up. The mike passed to her.

Tara Strong smiled, "Yes, dear? What's your name?"

"Twiley... Twiley Wong..." Twilight spoke shyly yet calmly.

"It's okay. There's no need to be shy and scared of me. I won't bite."

"Sorry... It's... It's... just that I come along way from my home... just to meet you..."

"Really? Where were you from?"

I gulped in concern about that question. My family and I looked at Twilight. She gulped in concern as she took the mike and spoke, "I... I... I come... from Malaysia..."

Everyone gasped and muttered in concern and surprise about her. Yes... Not many Malaysian taken the chance in visiting and going to America.

Tara Strong smiled, "Wow... Malaysia... I was told that it was from Asia. You must have come here from along way home, am I right?" Twilight nodded her head in agreement. She smiled, "That explains why you're shy. And it's okay to be shy because not many people or fans get the chance in meeting the voice actress or actors like me, am I right?"

Twilight nodded her head in agreement, "Yes... That... That is very true, Mrs. Strong."

"Tara... Just call me Tara or Tara Strong. This is not formal, sweetie. This is casual for everyone to speak freely in mind. So whatever question you had in mind, you can ask. And I'll answer to you. So, go ahead. And speak..."

Twiley nodded her head calmly as she asked, "Can you do Twilight's voice again? I would like to hear it."

Everyone but actors and actress awed in surprise or annoyance by her question. Some fans really like to hear Tara Strong's voice for Twilight, but others didn't care about it since they heard of it a lot times. But nevertheless, Tara Strong smiled as she spoke. Something that Twilight would be surprise for it.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Tara Strong spoke in Twilight Sparkle's voice. It shock and surprise Twilight. She continued, "Today... I've met a Malaysian Girl, who dreamed in meeting me. And to be honest, I'm truly honored and glad to meet her because... I'm her friend. And I'm willing to answer any question she provide. Either she come from far or near, Princess Twilight Sparkle is honored to speak. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight Sparkle was in surprise and shock as her tears came out from her eyes. She sobbed and sniffed happily. I can't pretend to understand or believed of what she was crying for. But I know one thing for sure. She was amazed by Tara Strong's voice-over.

Tara Strong; her normal voice, asked: "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Twilight sniffed happily as she rubbed it off. She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm okay... It's just that... The way you perform for Twilight Sparkle... you were amazing! You're the best."

Tara Strong giggled happily, "Oh... don't be, dear. I did it for every fan. After all, I'm surprise that you're really so attached to her. You really are Twilight Sparkle Fan, aren't you?"

Twilight smiled as she looked up at Tara Strong. She spoke, "More than you think, ma'am. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead, dear."

Twilight took a deep breath before spoke, "What is Twilight Sparkle to you? How special and great do you think she had for you?"

Everyone muttered in concern and worry as we all wondered of how Tara Strong answered.

Tara smiled as she answered Twilight's question, "That's quite simple, Twiley. I see Twilight as special pony. She maybe smart and intelligent since the show begins but in reality, she was lonely and afraid of the failure until she met five friends. They changed and helped her across her journey before becoming an Alicorn. Because of her friendship with ponies and enemies she met, she helped and changed them for the better. And sometimes, it was them changed her for the better. I see Twilight Sparkle... a great and special pony that ponies and fans could ask for. I see her... a heroine with morality, intelligent, kindness and heart of friendship."

Everyone cheered wildly and happily for Tara Strong's answers. I even gave the applause for her and even for Twilight. Twilight smiled in impressed and happy. She took both note and pen. She then approached to Tara Strong for autograph.

When Twilight gave the note and pen to Tara Strong, Tara took a glance on her who smiled nervously and worriedly. Tara Strong did was smiled happily as she answered.

"You did an amazing job for someone who was a cartoon, Twilight..."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise, "How... How did you know?"

Tara Strong giggled as she patted on Twilight's left shoulder gently, "I know that voice well because I provided it and I know her well more than you do, Twilight..."

"You won't tell anyone about it?"

Tara smiled as she gestured in zipping her mouth, "My lips is sealed, Twiley. I'm really honor to meet you for real, Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight smiled, "I'm honored too, Tara Strong..."

Both Tara Strong and Twilight Sparkle gave each other a handshake while smiling. Everyone cheered wildly and happily for them. I was so happy and proud for Twilight for meeting and talking with Tara Strong. As soon as Twilight returned to me, I turned and looked at her.

"How is it, Twiley?" I asked. She turned and looked at me. All she did was shedding the tears of joy and her gentle smile.

"Amazing and outstanding..."

I never knew of how characters felt and understand when they first see, met or heard of the very people who provided the same voice to them. And today was the day. Twilight proudly smiled for Tara Strong's knowledge and understanding of the characters. I was proud to know someone like her finally meets her voice actress...

* * *

><p><em>31st July 2027...<em>

As soon as we were done with our vacation, we return home just in time. And we did like everyday usual.

On that very late night, I put the twin in their baby's bed neared to Twilight's bed since she insisted that she wanted to be close to them as well. She was in her Pony form now. And so I agreed. I gave Twilight a kiss on her forehead for being a good and kindhearted daughter I depend on. I was wearing pants only while Melissa worn her reddish bra and short black pants. Everyone was asleep during that time but not me and her.

I turned to Melissa as I grabbed and brought her closed to me. I gave her a kiss on her lips. I smiled weakly, but she knew me too well...

"What is it, Jake? Something bothering you?" Melissa asked.

"Nope..." I answered, "Nothing wrong..."

"Come on..."

I sighed, "It's been 13 years. And so far, Twilight's mentor and friends hadn't come. I'm worry that... sooner or later... Twilight had to go home."

"She had to. Equestria is her home. You and I know that that was where she was born and lived for many years. If you don't return her home, what kind of a father are you? But you did say that you wanted a visit to both here and there."

"Yes, I did... I'm afraid that Princess Celestia won't let."

"How do you know that? Did you even met her before?"

"No... But I know that was going to happen sooner or later."

"You need to have faith, Jake. One way or another, you have to take a leap of faith and do it. You know that Twilight wanted to be with you. Whether she was willing or not, both you and her will always love each other. In reality or heart..."

I thought for the moment before smiled happily. I kissed on her lips again, "Did I ever tell you that you're the smart and great woman I ever met."

Melissa giggled happily, "Yes... Yes, you did... Shall we? Can we have another round?"

I chuckled happily, "Of course. You don't have to tell me twice. Besides, your body are great and amazing... I can feel your body very much. I really like it..."

I held her closed to me before I kissed on her chest twice before kissing on her neck before letting her kiss on my chest and face. I turned her to the bed before kissing on her mouth. Melissa had her legs crossed over my back while touching her back. We both then moved and shaken our bodies passionately and gently while kissing while we giggled happily. We kissed each other's lips gently and passionately. I really liked that. Every man thought of that.

* * *

><p><em>16th September 2027...<em>

It was the very same day that I found and adopted her as one of the family. How long it was? 13 years? Yeah, it was. And truly amazing as well. Throughout the years, both me and Twilight had a great and memorable times and fun together with our family. I wanted to prepare the special present. And trust me, there is one thing she really liked the most was Equestria Historical Encyclopedia. And I brought it for her birthday surprise.

I decided to check on her. She was in her Equestria Girls' Formal Dress. She was very beautiful and amazing girl I ever met and seen. She looked excited and happy. I know that look very much. She really wanted and liked her birthday party so much and especially today...

Twilight got up and turned to me. She smiled and asked, "What do you think?"

"Amazing, Twilight," I smiled, "You really are amazing and beautiful. Besides, Twilight; you don't need to dress to beautifully."

Twilight sighed, "I know... But I felt I should wear it as my very special day."

"Good enough..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure... What is it?"

"May I know about the boys from My Little Pony?"

"What about them? There's lots of them like your brother, father, Big Mac, Flim-Flam and more to count."

"About the love. I watched my official history from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I supposed to like and love Flash Sentry. Then, I read about the fanfictions. I liked both your OC Shadow Dragon and JusSonic's OC to have kids like Nyx and Spike. And I wasn't sure who I really love."

I sighed as I approached to her and patted on her shoulders, "Listen, Twilight. You don't need to be rush of finding of whom you should be love with. All you can do is to find, learn and get to know with the boy you feel like wanted to know. Got it?"

Twilight smiled, "Got it."

"Come on, let's go to your party. You wouldn't want to make everyone waiting."

Twilight giggled happily as both me and her exited her room as we all prepared for our party...

* * *

><p>So all of my family including June, Zack, Jill and Tony; and even Lin, Derek and Alex were having great time together for our Twilight's birthday celebration. Even though the games and fun she had before was the same and childish, but she enjoyed both party and games with her family and especially her brother, sister and cousins. She often had time with her grandparents and Melissa about their old time. And as for me, I was happy and relief to be there for her and especially enjoyed talking with her.<p>

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_** I gasped in shock and worry as I turned to the door. Who else could it be in the late hour?

Upon reaching to the door, I opened and found myself in meeting not only Mane Five, but also Royal Sisters and Spike. It was like every story you and me had read, once the truth was out and the choice for the character you had adored and loved so much must be made for themselves and even for yourself...

Princess Celestia cleared her throat as she spoke, "Greetings sir... I hope I did not startle you. But we come in peace..."

I smiled as I bowed down before her, "I know, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And I know why you and your friends had come..."

"You do?" Mane Five and Spike asked in surprise.

"Can you explain, sir?" Princess Luna asked.

I nodded, "My name is Jake. I know every one of you. The honest and hardworking Applejack. The competitive but loyal Rainbow Dash. The good and generous Rarity. The nice and kindhearted Fluttershy. The happy and funny Pinkie Pie. The hardworking and supportive Spike. And two powerful rulers Princess Celestia and Princess Luna..."

The ponies were in surprise and shock of what I had said...

Pinkie smiled widely while looking at me, "Are you psychic?!"

"Nope," I answered.

"So, you knew about us," Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously as she flew up and glared at me, "tell us, pal or I will give you some serious punches!"

"Rainbow Dash! Be polite!" Rarity argued.

Fluttershy nodded her head, "I don't think he's lying..."

"It's okay, Rarity. Rainbow Dash has her right to be suspicious or concern of what I'm doing," I said calmly, I knew this day would come because of reading some fanfiction about it. And today is the day that you were looking for her... You were all looking for Twilight Sparkle..."

"Yeah... That's right, partner..." Applejack agreed, "She's the one we're looking for. Do you know where she was?"

I nodded, "She's here. And all of you are just in time for her birthday party."

Spike gulped in worry, "Can we go in? We really wanted to see her."

I nodded, "Of course. But once we got in, but please explain of how Twilight ended here..."

Princess Celestia nodded her head, "I will. Once I explained this, it will not be grateful of this tale."

I nodded my head in agreement. I took Royal Sisters, Mane Five and Spike in. I took them right to Twilight and my family. I introduced them to my family. My family were in shock and surprise about them, and even Twilight. They were in shock and surprise in looking at Twilight's Human Form.

But rather being shock and scared, Mane Five and Spike cried and cheered happily as they jumped over and landed her to the ground. They cheered and chatted happily as they nuzzled and hugged her tightly and gently. She then giggled happily as she hugged and nuzzled them gently and passionately. This was like how Twilight reunited with her friends and family. That part... never ends...

Twilight transformed into her pony form. As Mane Five and Spike got up and asked Twilight if she remembered them, she answered them happily of how it went through her life. They all cheered happily and chatted with her. I turned to the ponies as I explained of how it happened, knowing about the ponies, keeping my promise to Twilight and especially spending for 13 years in raising Twilight. And it was their turn to explain of how Twilight disappeared to my home...

Princess Celestia sighed as she explained, "When Twilight returned to us safely after the Battle against the Dazzlings, they followed her back to Equestria through some sort of invisible spell. Rather than just killing her, they decided to find and recruit the great evil: Tirek himself from Tarturus. Twilight and her friends fought against him but four of them were too strong and powerful to defeat. Most of her friends were wounded during that battle, even with their Rainbow Power. Not even Me, Luna and Cadance can overcome him. Twilight found a way to defeat them by sacrificing her powers to the Elements of Harmony to defeat and banish them to Tarturus where they can be weakened and no longer be threat to us. But the price was too high, Twilight's body slowly vanished and disappeared in front of our eyes. We tried to find her but no avail. We search across the world for 13 days, but as your world's timing: 13 years. Our search for her as ended..."

Twilight was in deep shock and surprise as she looked down in worry, "Oh my god... I gave my Alicorn Powers, Magic, Memory and Rainbow Power to save my friends." She sniffed and sobbed in tears of pain and joy, "I must have made you all worry, scared and pain... I'm so sorry..."

"Sugarcube, it's not your fault. You did what you had to," Applejack said calmly.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed, Twilight. You couldn't take that dangerous risk when we're truly wounded and defeated."

"Besides... The way you used the spell, it was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily before she sighed, "But not worth it when we lose our very best friend."

Pinkie cried and sobbed in pain and sorrow, "YEAH! We couldn't live without you! That day was the worst for us to live up!"

Fluttershy sniffed, "They were right, Twilight. We were so pain and scared to lose you..."

"But you are safe and remembered about us. That is important..." Spike said calmly as he hugged Twilight.

Twilight smiled as she nodded her head, "You're right. That is important to be with my friends and family..."

Mane Five and Spike chatted happily as they came close to her. My family joined in for more discussion and chatting. I turned to both Royal Sisters as I asked about Twilight leaving home now. They both smiled happily.

Princess Celestia replied, "No, Jake... Tonight, we made a great and memorable celebration for Twilight. After all, she wouldn't want to leave this world without having a great time with her adopted family."

"Nopony will leave without the taste of love and heart from the family she loved," Princess Luna agreed.

I smiled, "thank you. Let's party!"

Everyone in the house cheered wildly and happily as we all partied and having fun together. Everyone had a great time together. It was great and memorable too. This was something that I won't forget...

As the night reached to midnight, the party was over. All of my family gathered outside in front of the house as we faced at ponies and Twilight. It was time...

"I guess this is goodbye..." I said calmly yet sadly.

Twilight sniffed, "It is... But..." She sobbed in despair and pain as she cried before jumped and hugged me, "I don't want to leave you! I don't want to! I want you to come with me!"

"You know I can't. Earth and Malaysia is where I was born. And I had my responsibility."

"Then, I should stay! Malaysia is my home!"

"No, Twilight... You can't... Equestria needs you. Your friends need you. All of your family needs you. And more importantly, you're the Princess of Friendship. And it's your duty to help and spread your lessons of Friendship across your home for everyone to learn."

"But... I don't want to leave you... I don't want to..."

"I know... I also don't want to. But remember what I said. When comes the great power, it comes with great responsibility. You're both heroine and princess. You must help them. Can you promise me?"

Twilight sniffed in despair as she gave a nod to me, "Yes... Yes... I promise. I promise not to disappoint you."

"No..." I answered, "Don't disappoint the ones you treasured and loved. Remember everything you had learn..."

Twilight nodded her head, "I will. Thank you, dad... You're the best..."

I shook my head, "No, you're the best, Twilight Sparkle."

We both shared our long hugging and crying. Everyone on the area cried and sobbed in despair and joy in seeing me hugging Twilight. As we departed, Twilight turned and headed to Princess Celestia. She was about to explain. A small rift of portal opened in front of us. Golden Heart came out and landed on the floor hard. Pinkamena followed him while she brushed some blood off from her blade. She turned and glared at him.

"Ok, next time," Pinkamen snarled in upset, "Let me aim the rift, so we don't have to end up dealing with giants and spiders or any other creatures like Heartless Dinosaurs, okay?!"

Golden Heart sighed, "Okay." He turned and noticed me. I knew who he was. He belonged to Greenrob. He smiled, "This must be Jake and Twilight Sparkle. We must have enter on the ending..."

Pinkamena nodded, "Yeah... who knows... Maybe all this will happen to him in real life. But only time will tell... We'd better get going!"

Pinkamena opened the portal as both she and Golden Heart entered it. Everyone and even Pinkie Pie was confused of these two ponies' talking. I sighed. These guys are really random. I wonder why Greenrob liked random-type characters?

Princess Celestia cleared her throat as she passed the crimson jewel to me, "As for your reward, Jake Wong; I would like to express my thanks to you for taking care of Twilight. This gem will help not only you to contact her but also visit her. Therefore, both you and her won't be in pain and suffered from departure. This is not goodbye but beginning..."

We all gasped in shock but smiled happily. I even shed the tears and so as Twilight. We both hugged together as we cheered happily.

"I can visit and see you and everyone again! Yeah!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

I nodded, "I know. But remember the promise. Deal with the work before visiting me, but more often."

"It's a promise." Twilight giggled happily as she and I gave another long hug while crying in joy, "I'm gonna miss you, dad. And I really love you."

I smiled, "I know, My Little Twiley... Goodbye..."

"Goodbye... Daddy..." Twilight sniffed.

Everyone shed some tears again in seeing us hugging. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at each other as they nodded their head. Having their horns glowed, the light blinded our eyes. With the blink of an eye, they were gone and so as Twilight Sparkle. She had return to home. I'm gonna miss her...

My father approached to me, "You did the right thing, son. You're really a good father and man."

I smiled, "I learn this mostly from you and Twilight. I did... what was right for her... What was right for everyone..."

"Indeed, you did, son..."

I smiled. Melissa brought both Tara and Sam closed to me. I carry Sam up. Both of them looked upset and pain about seeing Twilight gone.

"Is Big sister going away?" Sam asked in pain.

Tara sniffed in despair, "Will we ever see her again?"

I wasn't sure of how, but I know one thing important, "She will. Time can only tell when she was not busy. All we can do is pray for her to visit us..."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with me. Twilight will visit us. I know she will. She is still part of Wong Family...

* * *

><p><em>5 years had passed...<em>

Everything was normal without Twilight. Damn it... It was so boring and annoying without her. But even though she wasn't there for us, but we continued to live on with our lives. Tara and Sam gone to school like how children did for every weekdays. Every weekend we had our days off and fun together as family. And trust me, we will never forget or stop thinking about her because she was part of the family.

Inside the house, I was playing video game with my son. Sam is becoming so competitive and gutty kid but he was a good kid while Tara was hardworking and intelligent girl, but she sometimes spent her time with us. My grandparents were still alive. They were chatting with Melissa.

**_KNOCK!_** I hated that a lot. I decide to check out on who was it. As soon as I opened it, I gasped in surprise and shock. I encountered Twilight Sparkle, her friends and Spike in front of my house. But she was not unicorn but Alicorn. This meant that Twilight must have a way to regain her lost powers. I shed the tears out from my eyes...

Twilight smiled, "Hey daddy. I'm back..."

I smiled, "Welcome home, Twiley! Everyone, Twilight Sparkle's home!"

Upon hearing that name, all of my family rushed out of the house and met up with her and her friends. We all hugged together happily as we chatted happily and joy. I hugged Twilight gently and passionately. We both shed our tears of joy and happiness.

Even she had her duty and responsible from her home as princess and heroine, she will had her time to spent with us and me. She had family and friends from two world. But most important of all, she is 'My Little Twiley'...

That is the end of my chapter with her...

_The End..._

**(You'll be in My Heart - Sam Vincent and Tara Strong)**

Sam Vincent: _Please stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<em>

_I will protect you_  
><em>from all around you<em>  
><em>Coz I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>you seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, I'll be in your heart<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>Believe me in your heart,<em>  
><em>Always...<em>

Tara Strong: _Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel<br>They just don't believe  
>Of what we truly feel<br>I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, I'll be in your heart<em>  
><em>My love for you<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

Sam Vincent: _Don't let words beat you  
>They know nothing about you<em>

Tara Strong: _We need each other  
>To have, to hold<em>

Sam and Tara: _They'll see in time  
>I believe<em>

Sam Vincent: _When destiny calls you  
>You've gotta be strong<em>

Tara Strong: _I'm scared without you  
>But I will try to be brave<em>

Sam and Tara: _They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together because_

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>I know this, I'll be in your heart<em>

Sam Vincent: _I'll be there for you_

Tara Strong: _My love for you_

Sam and Tara: _Now and forever more  
>Oh, you'll be in my heart<br>No matter what they say_

Sam Vincent: _I'll be with you_

Tara Strong:_ I'll be in your heart, always_

Sam and Tara: _Always  
>I'll be with you.<br>Cause i'll be there for you always  
>Always and always<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there for you always<em>

**Main Casts:**  
>Sam Vincent: Jake Wong<br>Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Tara Wong, Herself  
>Brian Drummond: Richard Wong<p>

**Minor Casts:**  
>Tabitha St. Germain: Ivy Wong, Rarity, Princess Luna<br>Rebecca Shoichet: June Wong  
>Maryke Hendrikse: Lin Wong<br>Vincent Tong: Kevin  
>Ashleigh Ball: Melissa Kim, Applejack, Rainbow Dash<br>Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie  
>Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia<br>Cathy Waseluck: Spike, Sam Wong

**Author's Notes:**

That's all, folks! Done and complete. The music is based on _You'll be in My Heart (Disney)_. And now I can start my own version of **_Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Spark Rocks_**.

Preview - Preview - **_Transformers + Equestria Girls: Rainbow Spark Rocks_**: Set after **_His Light, Her Darkness_** and **_Transformers: Age of Extinction_**, Canterlot High was in trouble as the mysterious group called the Dazzlings caused some troubles and problems at the school by causing everyone to go against each other for Battle of the Band. Twilight, Spike and Nyx return to help them, but they, Main Five and Crusaders won't be dealing with not only Dazzlings but also trying to help the traumatized human Shadow Dragon from his terrible sins and dealing with Alien Dark Curse and Azure Phoenix. Optimus Prime was on the quest on finding his Creators. The Autobots are now searching for Galvatron to finish him off while at the same time, trying to learn of how he had manage to cheat his death...

_Review and Suggest..._


End file.
